Code Geass: The Amendment of Jenna
by Cookielova
Summary: If you could have the chance to amend the past, would you take it? Jenna and Lanie are two girls from our world, who happen to be infatuated with an anime called Code Geass. What amendments will Jenna make when she finally lives her dream? Read to find out- i suck at summaries. Pairings: Lelouch x OC ,Suzaku x OC
1. In the mood

**Code Geass: The Amendment of Jenna**

* * *

"Oh my god Lanie I can't wait for the next three days!" I sing and twirl around my best friend in the world as she packed her bag at the end of another long school day at Greenford High School.

"Hahah, yeah. Can't wait for CG!" she cracks a grin and I giggle. Both Lanie and I were avid fans of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Although, I was team Lelou all the way, and somehow, she was team Suza-Kun.

"And exams are over for this semester! I can't believe I studied so much for one week of hectic work!" I exclaim, slinging my bag on one of my shoulders, the other strap dangling across the middle of my back.

"Eurgh, don't remind me. You still think you bombed the Science exam, huh? We just _had_ to study the wrong things, didn't we?" Lanie remarks and pulls her blazer on before slipping both her arms in her bag's straps.

"Yes, although I don't believe Lelouch's intelligence helped me that time. Oh well, I think I fared well on the others. Just have to wait till' next week to find out the dreaded results." We started to walk out of the school and down the road to the railway station.

"Hahah, still remember that time you saw a calling from the CG otakus in our homeroom? You were so ecstatic!" Lanie playfully nudged my shoulder and I laughed.

"Oh yeah, I was like 'back off guys, that piece of paper is mine, MINE!' And Mel was interested in it so I told her it was from my favourite anime. Then I ran next door and literally slammed it on Sarah's locker and tried my hardest _not_ to squeal, but I managed a tiny one in the end. That truly made my day." I noticed that we were missing someone.

"Oh, so now you realise I wasn't there. Gosh, sometimes I think you're in love with Lelouch more than your own sibling." Tania walks from behind us and deliberately stands in between me and Lanie.

"Hey, at least I _remembered._ Remember when you forgot I told you to _not _to cross the road but no. you nearly died that day."

She pouts and crosses her arms across her chest, "well, at least I'm not infatuated with an imaginary guy. At least I have a boyfriend."

My eyes widen, "Lelouch is most definitely _not _imaginary. Imaginary people do not have fans, an anime/manga about their life story, a wiki page, images _and _a voice." 'A sexy one at that' I wanted to add.

She waves her hand lazily at me and averts her attention to the silent Lanie, "so Lanie, you staying over tonight?"

"Not only tonight, but Saturday night, Sunday night _and _Monday night." Lanie answers cockily.

Tania scoffs and walks faster, leaving the two of us to laugh at her moods.

"Man she's a tease." A male voice comments from beside me. I smile and sling my arm around his shoulders, "yes, and so are you, dear Asplund."

His eyes narrow, "I am _not_ that pudding loving maniac scientist. No Jenna, no."

I toss my head back and laugh, the sun warming my face, "but I love Lloyd! He's so funny, especially when it comes to Cecile's cooking! I mean strawberry curry- really?"

"She actually made that?" Lanie remarks, her eyes filled with amusement

"Well, I think she did. Anyways, Lloyd and Orange boy are some of my faves." I sigh happily as we near the station.

"Hey, get your cards out." Harry comments, breaking me from my calm demeanour.

"Damn you, potter. I was having calm time, but no. stupid metro cards." I mumble and fetch my _Go!_ card from my pocket. No, it's nothing to do with playing cards, it's actually the card system that works in this state- we don't seem to have a use for disposable paper tickets. In a way, it helps the environment because people used to litter those things like crazy. It's extremely rare to see any on the ground now, since the card system law was put in place nearly a year ago. but having to top up the money on our cards is a pain, and then remembering to tap on and tap off before and after each trip.

"Hey, Jenna. Stop having an inner battle about the pros and cons about the card system. It's your turn to tap on." Harry turns around from in front of me and gestures to the machine where I had to tap my card on.

"Fine, fine." I grumble and lightly swipe my card across the panel, the screen lighting up and clarifying the amount of money I had since my last trip.

Lanie meets us on the platform and we walk down it, hoping to catch an empty enough carriage. Stupid parents, they wanted me to catch the train when my stop was only 4 stops away from this one.

"Hey, I'm going to listen to my CG playlist to get me in the mood for tonight." Lanie hands me one of her earphones which I happily hook into my left ear.

"You do realise that Harry took your statement in the wrong way, right Lanie?" I point to the curly haired boy who was trying his hardest to stop laughing out loud, but was failing miserably.

I walk to him and gently pat his back, "it's alright Harry. If you really want to join us tonight so badly you should have said so! Here, get in the mood" I remove my earphone and stick it in his ear.

"Ah, no! you girls can get in the mood together…in an isolated place…with your iPods…" he slowly walks backwards after handing me back the earphone.

"Harry look out!" I scream and lunge towards him, grasping his hand before he could fall into the railway tracks.

I sigh and pull him towards me, holding him in a tight hug, "Harry, you have to be more careful, you know?" I break our embrace and plant my hands on his shoulders, "I was joking around, but really, be careful next time."

He smiles softly and pats my head, "Thanks Jen, you saved me yet again. Now I feel like I'm in debt with the devil."

I laugh darkly, "Oh you know me all too well."

We were interrupted by a familiar voice, "Can you two break away from your passionate embrace and get ready for the train? The bells have gone off."

I yelp and let go of Harry, who awkwardly walked back to Lanie. The train arrived and we hopped on a not too full carriage, Harry right behind us.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So how was it? Interesting, boring, too mainstream? I've tried to change the story so it doesn't sound too similar to others, but you know, there's over 6 thousand CG fics out there and I haven't read all of them, so I don't know if there's any that's similar to this. And I'm thinking of getting a Beta reader for this one…anyone interested? Just PM me and I'll respond back as quickly as I can.**

**Please review and give me any ideas you feel needy for this fic. I just wrote this for fun, but there's a simple plot, and the characters are based off me and my close friends so I doubt any character will go OCC. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Code Geass: The Amendment of Jenna.** **I think the title needs some work on it, so if there are any suggestions out there, I'll be happy to look at them!**

**-Cookielova**


	2. Precautions

**Code Geass: The Amendment of Jenna**

* * *

**RECAP:**

_He smiles softly and pats my head, "Thanks Jen, you saved me yet again. Now I feel like I'm in debt with the devil."_

_I laugh darkly, "Oh you know me all too well."_

_We were interrupted by a familiar voice, "Can you two break away from your passionate embrace and get ready for the train? The bells have gone off."_

_I yelp and let go of Harry, who awkwardly walked back to Lanie. The train arrived and we hopped on a not too full carriage, Harry right behind us._

* * *

I sighed as Lanie, Tania and I walked into my family's double storey red brick house.

I trudged to my room, Lanie following me, and drop my school bag lazily in a corner,"man this week got to me." I moan and drape my body across my bed.

"yeah, me too. Hey what's the time?" Lanie asks me as she walks into my walk in robe and changes

"it's 2:09. Lucky we got to leave school early, but sad thing was we missed the earlier train anyways. At least half the school was still completing their exams." I sit up and turned my phone on the General profile, just in case I got a call or text. You see, we have to either keep our phones on silent or off during school hours, and me being lazy, usually forgets to change the profile setting to general. That's usually when my mum gets angry when I don't pick up her phone calls.

"well I'm done." Lanie emerges from my wardrobe wearing a grey sloppy Joe and dark blue track pants.

"my turn~" I sing and hapilly skip into my wardrobe, analysing my clothes and deciding to wear a yellow half sleeved T-shirt and black shorts.

"I'm a beeeee!" I whizz around in my room, my arms extended.

Lanie laughs,"I see what you did there."

I point a finger at her and pick up a book from my table,"that's not all sweetie."

I show her the cover of my book and giggles erupt from her throat,"hahaha, even a book about bee's?! really Jena?"

I grin slyly,"of course."

We hear a series of knocks coming from the other side of my door and I walk over to check who it was,"oh hi Tanny." I stick my tongue out at my younger sister.

"oh please, I just called you guys to come down for some onigri. Don't worry, there's no jam inside."

Lanie and I laugh and race each other to the kitchen, me accidently forgetting I was wearing socks and nearly collided with the tiled floor.

"that was a close one." Lanie commented as we sat down to eat some salmon rice balls.

"yeah, I know." I mumbled and stared at the rice.

"hey you don't like Harry in that way, do you? I was only kidding but your reaction was something else-"

"it was nothing. i thought you knew the only man in my life was Lelouch." I grumble and stare at the shiny stuff in the granite table. What were those things anyways?

"But really Jenna, I agree with your sister. Lelouch isn't real, he doesn't live in this…'dimension' to put it that way. You have to remember the existence of the _real _humans around you."

"I do, Lanie. No need to lecture me. If I didn't care about people why would I have saved Harry again?"

"I remember the first time you did. It was at camp. He nearly fell off the raft. Man those rafts were dodgy." Lanie sighs and plays with her nails, occasionally chipping off her nail polish and staring at the flakes as they fell on the table.

"mhmm, that rope was not tied tight enough to those bottles. The bottles weren't even the same size so how do they expect the raft to float?" I ponder and lick my fingers as I finish my onigri.

"That's not the point. Just make sure to keep yourself in check. You know what happened to Olivia."

I tensed at the mention of her. Olivia was also an otaku who loved Kaichou wa maid sama, and one day she just…lost it. She was approached by some alley thugs on her way back from an anime convention, wearing her maid dress, and she believed that she was Misaki and she could defeat them all. But it was too late for an Usui to come, she was dead when the police found her body. Olivia used to be my anime convention friend and we became quite close. Lanie didn't really know her as much because Lanie doesn't attend anime conventions, but her death shocked me as it did the anime paramours in this area.

"Look, I'm not as bad as her, and no, I won't pretend I have geass and command people to do incredulous things. I know it's not real, any of it. Come on, let's go to my room." I stand up and dusk my shorts, minute crumbs of rice falling on the damned tiles.

"Oh, and by the way, I am _not _cleaning up your nail polish flakes. You know where the bin is~!" I chirp and skip back to my room.

* * *

"Yumemiteta, yume. Hate naki tooku, Kawaita hibi o, sorairo te no naka! Tounkankanku oto no naka de, shikousakugo, Jikan kankanu no nai, kuukan, aahh. Toushindai oto wo tatete, boku no kao, tsukutte yuku, kirei ni, katahou dake!" I sing with my hairbrush in my arms, my body moving to the music in my ears.

"My god you're at it again." Lanie monotonously remarks as she walks back into my room.

"whhhat?" I ask, removing the earphones from my ears and turning down the volume.

"Hey, I love that song, and you're wrecking it by 'trying' to sing it." Lanie grabs the hairbrush from me and clears her throat.

"what chu gonna sing, bubs?" I ask, situating myself on my bed.

"my own English version of a familiar song. Let's hope you remember what it is~!"

"You stand there, but I know now. That isn't, the real, you over there. You're living, with all of the smiles and frowns that you, have experienced, until today. Most of the, important things, are never really said out loud. The sky, even the, sound of the rustling leaves, the world knows it all. Isn't freedom a painful thing to seek? I've become an adult, haven't i? Isn't freedom a painful thing to seek? Just a little, I suppose."

"OH MY GOD!" I scream out and hug Lanie as she laughs happily.

"that…was amazing! Did you write the lyrics yourself?" I ask her curiously.

"hahha yes, I just looked at the English translation and changed the words so that it flowed with the original music. Am I that great a singer?"

I snuggle into her shoulder," of course you are. Way better than me anyways."

"did you figure out the song? It's 'More than words' by Maaya Sakamoto."

"Yes! Jiyuu tte~!" I laugh a walk to my school bag, fishing out my laptop from within the cotton layers.

"Code Geass time~!" Lanie sings gleefully and hops into my bed, sliding her feet into the covers.

A series of knocking comes yet again from my door and I go to attend it, my laptop in my right hand. I opened the door with my free hand,"what do you want, Tania?"

"I'm practising my magic in the next room and I would like it if you guys didn't turn up the volume too high, or for Jenna to start singing J-rock songs again." And she walks away, slamming my bedroom door shut behind her.

I turn around after closing my door and wail,"Am I _that_ bad a singer?!"

"Yes you are!" Tania shouted from next door.

I frown and join Lanie in the bed, crossing my legs under the blanket,"okayyy, The day a demon was born- begin!"

_"The date was August ten, in the year two thousand and ten of the imperial calendar. The Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war upon Japan. The Far East island nation held fast to its neutrality, and now Britannia looms as the world's only super power…"_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, this chapter had less words than I anticipated but I'll try my best to update as quickly as I can~! Please send reviews; they're only a click away, right? And if anyone wants to Beta this story, PM me as soon as you can.**

**Until then, keep your cookies save from both the Cookie monster and of course, the amateur author, Cookielova.**


	3. The spell

**Code Geass: The Amendment of Jenna**

**RECAP:**

* * *

_I frown and join Lanie in the bed, crossing my legs under the blanket,"okayyy, the day a demon was born- begin!"_

"_The date was August ten, in the year two thousand and ten of the imperial calendar. The Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war upon Japan. The Far East island nation held fast to its neutrality, and now Britannia looms as the world's only super power…"_

"_Everyone on earth is looking for you. Because of you the world is going through an upheaval. So, is this it? Is this what you wanted to see?"_

* * *

Another series of knocks disturbs us from our Code Geass marathon. I open the door and glare at Tania,"what. Do. You. Want?!" I scream.

"Look, I found the perfect spell for you." She shoves a small book into my chest, causing me to step back.

"Oh. A spell to transport a human being into a fictional…universe." My head snaps up to see Tania's little smirk plaster her face.

"I'm willing to do it for you if you treat me nicely when you guys come back~" she grins evilly and closes her eyes, chanting a series of foreign words under her breath. Then, she closes the door in my face and walks next door. I jump back on the bed with a smile on my face.

_Lelouch slides into his jacket, his face away from C.2," no, this uproar is simply a means to an end. The world is destined to descend into greater chaos."_

_The scene changes, "Case number 107 private suzaku Kururugi, area 11 military forces. In the murder of his highness prince Clovis you are no longer a suspect and hereby set free due to lack of evidence. suzaku walks out of a building, holding a carry-on bag, "what happened? I'm free."_

Suddenly, a flash of white blinds my vision,"Lanie!" I scream out, as I was attacked by blue strings that curled around my body.

* * *

I feel myself falling, and open my eyes when I feel a warm body under me,"Uh…"

My eyes widen. I was in Code Geass alright, like Tania said would happen. Except…why am I straddling Suzaku on the ground?

I blush and jump off him, then looking up, noticing a dark blue portal of sorts closing up. I guess I must've fallen from there.

"Uh, excuse me miss? Are you alright? You just fell from the sky and…well, landed on top of me." Suzaku scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

I turn my attention to him,"Oh…um. Well you see…"

However, I was interrupted by a feminine voice,"Out of the way please, look out below!"

I gasp and evade to the side just in time before she fell and Suzaku swooped closer and caught her.

"Uh…are you alright?" Suzaku lifted the girl in his arms.

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware you were down here until I had leaped!"

"Well, I wasn't expecting a girl to fall from the sky and land on me…twice…" he trailed off and looked at me with a confused expression. I laughed dryly and said, "Must be your lucky day, Kururugi."

"Kururugi?" Euphy asks confused, and then her eyes widen, "oh my…"

"Huh? Is there something wrong?" Suzaku turns his attention back to Euphy.

"No…but I was wondering, would you two like to accompany me? You see, I'm a tourist here and it's my last day, and I wanted to see as much of Area 11 as I could. Do you think you could help me considering the circumstances?"

I grin," I would love to, miss…" I trail off, waiting for which name she would pick.

"Uh…Euphy! That's right, my name is Euphy. What's yours?"

Suzaku looks at me expectantly as he helps Euphy up, "I'm Jenna. It's nice to meet you, Euphy."

She smiles, "The pleasures mine."

"My name is-"suzaku starts.

"-don't tell me, cause' I already know it. You're a celebrity! Son of prime minister Genus Kururugi, Private Suzaku Kururugi."

We follow suzaku to a park, "Hmm. So Jenna, where are you from? Are you Britannian or…"Euphy asks, walking next to me.

I rub my arm,"I too am from the homeland to see if I could finish my schooling here. I heard Ashford academy is a good place…"

"Ashford huh? Guess they moved on…" Euphy sends a downcast glance to the ground before brightening up after seeing a cat. I follow her as she crouches down, "Meow! Meow, meow, meow, meow!" she coos.

I smile fondly and gesture for Suzaku to come over, "Oh, does the kitty's paw hurt?" Euphy gently asks. Arthur hisses.

Euphy continues to meow until Arthur returns the 'meow', and then letting her pet him. I laugh and rub his head gently. Suzaku lifts his sunglasses and smiles, making eye contact with me.

Euphy lifts the cat in her arms and giggles as she shows Suzaku. Man, she's such a princess.

* * *

"So? What did orange turn out to be any- AH?" A feminine voice screamed as I fell on something…soft.

I snap open my eyes, feeling something warm on my hand. I blush and jumped off the bed, leaving a shocked lime headed girl wearing Lelouch's school shirt-

Wait, Lelouch?

Before I could turn around I heard a metallic noise. Shit, was my life going to end here?

"How much did you hear? And where did you come from?" Lelouch asks sternly from behind me.

My eyes widen and I start shaking. The only ticket to freedom would be telling him I had geass.

Or something like that…

He presses the gun to the back of my neck, "what did you hear?" he growls in my ear.

Hey, that rhymed! **(A/N: stop trying to be funny when you're close to death, Lanie. =.=")**

" N—nothing. I'm honest, I just fell from the ceiling?" I choke out, glancing upwards to see a fading swirl of blue and green.

He sighs tiredly and pulls the gun away from my neck. I think I'm free.

"Turn around." He orders. Oh no, he's going to geass me, no wonder he let me go!

I slowly turn around, closing my eyes shut. "Why are your eyes closed? Open them, or you die here." He demands.

I gulp,"I know you have geass."

I'm going to die here. And I don't even know where Jenna is! Was she in this world, this place?

I hear him take a sudden step backwards.

"I know you have the power of absolute obedience, and that C.2 made a contract with you." I state, crossing my fingers that I wouldn't get hurt.

"C.2?" he asks, and I open my eye lids a little. Wait a minute; I had already seen this scene! So how come I was here of all places? I heard Jenna scream for me after suzaku was let out of court. It doesn't make sense…

"No, I don't know her." Came the reply.

I open my eyes, "Kill me and your secret will be out. I have connections will the Britannian military, and I'm sure they wouldn't want their prince killing one of their valued assistants." I snidely comment. I knew this was taking a risk, but I wish I could get out of here and find Jenna!

"How did you find out? Who told you?!" He screams and pushes me on the bed.

My eyes widen and I squirm in his grip, "I can't tell you! Let go of me-UMPH!"

Lelouch covered my mouth with his hand. Leaning dangerously close to me, he looks into my eyes.

"No!" I try to scream, but it was too late. I found myself lose control and enter darkness.

* * *

**A/N:**

**How was it? I know this has nothing to do with my fic, but OMG BOLMUNG LK UPDATED!:D**

**I love COMMISSION: NAMED HEIR, it's one of my favourite Fanfiction's, as well as Dauntless by Allora Gale, which we're still waiting for an update :3**

**Aanyways, I'm fan girling now. Thanks ailceelric7 for being my first reviewer~! :D**

**I shall bid you adieu now,**

**-Cookielova**


	4. Meeting

**Code Geass: The Amendment of Jenna**

* * *

**RECAP:**

_"How did you find out? Who told you?!" he screams and pushes me on the bed._

_My eyes widen and I squirm in his grip, "I can't tell you! Let go of me-UMPH!"_

_Lelouch covered my mouth with his hand. Leaning dangerously close to me, he looks into my eyes._

_"No!" I try to scream, but it was too late. I found myself lose control and enter darkness._

* * *

"Who are you." Lelouch asks sternly.

"My name is Lanie Cornwall."

"How do you know I am a prince?"

"you said so yourself. I heard you."

"Are you really with the military?"

"No."

_So it _was _a bluff after all…she is good._

"How did you come to know me?"

"Through a friend."

"What is your friends name?"

"Jenna."

"Where is she?"

"I do not know."

_Dammit, I want to find this 'jenna' person. How many people know about me?!_

"Do you have geass?"

"No."

"How did you come into my room?"

"I do not know."

_What? She doesn't know?_

"Fine, I want you to forget who I am, my past, and of C.2. Now I want you to leave this place and go home."

"I don't have a home."

_Is she serious? Where was she living before here?_

"Okay. Go to the Shinjuku Ghetto."

"Yes."

Lanie leaves the room and heads towards the Shinjuku Ghetto.

Lelouch sighs and runs a hand through his hair,"she doesn't know much. It's this Jenna person I should be afraid off."

C.2 lies on the bed,"I wonder where she got the information from. This Jenna person, I mean."

"I don't know. And that's why I need to find her before it's too late."

C.2 sits up and grabs a slice of pizza from the box,"Anyways, as I was saying before, What did orange turn out to be?"

Lelouch sits back down on his chair and scans Suzaku's wiki page,"Well you know for someone who isn't willing to answer my questions you sure ask a lot of them."

"'If you don't want to answer my questions you don't have to, just as I don't."

"There is no orange it's something I made up. But, the more they claim to be comrades of like mind, the easier it is to divide them with the thorns of suspicion."

"Hmm. Everyone on earth is looking for you. Because of you the world is going through an upheaval. So, is this it? Is this what you wanted to see?"

Lelouch slides into his jacket, his face away from C.2," No, this uproar is simply a means to an end. The world is destined to descend into grater chaos."

* * *

I blink suddenly,"where am i..?" I look around my surroundings, my eyes widening in shock.

"The Shinjuku ghettos…" Lelouch must have geassed me, it's the only explaination as to why I am here. What did he ask me, and why here out of all places?

"Shinjuku ghetto. Ruined again. The residents were starting to return too." Suzaku sighs.

Wait, Suzaku?! I whip my head around and spot Suzaku with Euphemia and a girl with blonde hair…

"JENNA!" I wanted to scream, but the moment was so mellow, I even saw a genuine sad expression on Jenna's face.

* * *

Jenna's POV

"Man, they didn't use RG on the elevens. I figured they wouldn't." a male voice complains in the distance.

"Hey look! Those are marks from hummer rounds! Get a clear shot of it!"

"Say cheese! Got it, okay me next."

The camera is thrown by Tamaki, the idiot.

"Get out of here you damn Britannian bastards!" he shouts.

"Stay here" suzaku assures us, and runs towards them.

"How dare a lowly eleven speak like that."

"Don't call me an eleven I'm Japanese!" Tamaki declared proudly.

"You're wrong! You people seem to forget that you lost! You're nothing but a beaten dog!"

"Uurgh you racist pig!"

"Stop please no violence!"Suzaku shouts.

"Stay out of this" he back hands Suzaku and his sunglasses come off.

They keep talking and then Suzaku takes one of them down. I gather his bag and run to him as the Japanese people walk off.

"Suzaku? Oh my, are you okay?"Euphy asks, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Well I'm not okay just look at my prime G and my LX4." One of the students complained.

"Why did you wait? Dammit, some honorary citizen you are." They started to walk towards us, one of them raising their camera in the air.

"Why'd you let 'em go you should have killed them? What's a few dead elevens to a guy like you? Who do you think's been taking care of you all these years?"

Euphemia steps forward and slaps him on the cheek, "I'll not allow you to insult this man any longer you oaf!"

I grin,"Nice one Euphy."

She blushes as they run away,"Uh, it was nothing, really."

Suzaku stares at the remains of the Shinjuku ghetto," Is it bad to be weak? Back then when I was 10, the world seemed like a terribly sad place, a world without any hope at all. Disease, racism, living in a never ending cycle of hate. The cycle must be broken. Somebody has to do it. Of course it's doubtful that the one who does it will make all the bad things go away. No one should lose more of the people they love. At least, a world without war."

"How would you do that?" Euphy asks

"I don't know how you would do it, but if I stop trying, then my father's death would have been in vain."

"The prime minister's death?" I ask.

"My own father died, because he had to sacrifice his own life in that war!"

A large explosion sound made us turn our heads. The purists were about to begin their quarrel.

* * *

LANIE'S POV:

run to the smoke when I heard the explosion, after tailing the three around Shinjuku. A large van stops in front of them, and Cecile opens the door, "Suzaku!"

"Miss Cecile!" I run closer to them to hear the conversation.

"It's dangerous here, get in!"

"The pure bloods are having a silly squabble, we need to get out of here. Oh and by the way what a shame about your acquittal, because now you'll have to work for me again."Llyod states.

"Please, isn't this an opportunity to gather battle data for the Lancelot?"Suzaku questions.

"Suzaku?"Euphy asks

"I'm sorry Euphy, Jenna." Suzaku drops his bag. "We have to say goodbye here. i need to do this. I think I can stop them with the Lancelot. I have to try…I...I must!"

* * *

JENNA'S POV:

Euphemia just declared her identity in the middle of the battle field. They all left, and I stayed in the Ghettos. It was getting dark, and I had to find Lanie, if she was here in this place anyways.

I notice a girl with black hair walk from the shadows , her bangs covering her eyes. Who was she, I have never seen her in the anime?

She walks up to me, and grinned evilly. I still couldn't see her eyes, who was this crazy person?!

"Hello, Jenna Peterson."

My eyes widen, how did she know my name. I step back cautiously,"W-who are you?" I whisper.

She laughs, lifting her head up so I could see her face,"Oh you're such a tease like Tania! How could you not know it was me?"

I laugh and hug Lanie tightly, crying in her hair,"I thought I was lost here, and that we were going to be separated or something!"

"I met Lelouch." She states

"What?" I whisper, pulling away from our embrace.

"He threatened to kill me, then geassed me. I think it was to forget him, but he can't geass me to forget, since I remembered about him on my phone. I pressed record before I opened my eyes and faced him."

"He did what? What did you do to get geassed?"

"I uh..fell into his room, smothered C.2 while they were talking about orange and it's true meaning."

"But we had already watched that before we…fell. I fell on Suzaku after his court martial. Then we met Euphy and you know what happened next."

"You saw him in the Lancelot?!" Lanie squeals.

I sigh,"You got to see Lelouch in his room for god's sake!" I screamed.

"So now what? We don't have a place to stay, huh?"

"I could always ask Llyod or we could sneak into Ashford…"

"Llyod? Really?"

I pout,"He got Suzaku accomdation, right? Or I could ask Euphy..?"

"You're going to ask a princess? Are you out of your silly mind?!"

"Fine then. Let's find some shelter. You hungry? I have a spare crepe that we can share."

"Suzaku bought you that, right?" Lanie asks as we walk, searching for any sort of shelter in the ghetto.

"Yeah. " Lanie bites into the crepe. She nudges me and waves it, but I shake my head. I wasn't in the mood to eat.

"Don't think we'll find any place to stay at this rate…let's head to Ashford." Lanie suggests.

I laugh dryly,"No way. We don't even know where that is and it's already dark. We'll have to find a local Japanese, there's no other choice."

"But they'll think we're Britannian! They'll take vengeance for what Clovis did to them!"

"We could always say we work with Zero…or say we know people from Kozuki's group. It's a kinda well-known resistance group after all."

Lanie nods her head,"yeah. That's our last resort I suppose…"

We hear some shuffling behind us. I whip my head around and saw a familiar man,"Ah. So you must be Jenna, correct?"

I narrow my eyes,"Lelouch. What a pleasure to see you. I know what you did to my friend. And I know why you're searching for me. Though, I didn't know you would act so quickly?" I taunt him.

He smirks,"I have to protect Nunnally from the empire, and myself. I don't wish for others to know of my identity."

I stand up straight,"I used to like you, but…I'm confused now. Why would you geass a random girl who…oh wait."

He sighs,"How did you know about me?"

I smile,"Internet. You do know that, right? Any fool could search up Lelouch Vi Britannia and match the face and circumstances with the identity of Lelouch Lamperouge. But for now you're lucky, with the Ashford's backing you up and all. But one day you _will_ be found out."

What he didn't know was that he would proclaim it himself, in front of the whole world.

* * *

**A/N:**

**How was it? Please review! I don't know if there are people out there who want me to continue or not...But thank you for everyone who ****_did _**** review, i appreciate your generosity~! Have a cookie, on the house! :P**

**le me: *chucks cookies to Neko 97 and aliceelric7  
**

**lol is it just me or do people like the number 7 and my story...**

**But honestly, i get so many view, but no reviews.**

**Lawl i didn't mean for that the rhyme...it just happened, you know? XP**

**Have a nice day~**

**-Cookielova**

**PS: ASHES ARE ON TONIGHT~! GOOO AUSTRALIA! :D**


	5. Geass or not?

**Code Geass: The Amendment of Jenna**

* * *

**RECAP:**

_He sighs,"how did you know about me?"_

_I smile,"internet. You do know that, right? Any fool could search up Lelouch Vi Britannia and match the face and circumstances with the identity of Lelouch Lamperouge. But for now you're lucky, with the Ashford's backing you up and all. But one day you will be found out."_

_What he didn't know was that he would proclaim it himself, in front of the whole world._

* * *

"I asked your friend to go home. Apparently she doesn't have one. Why is that, Jenna?" Lelouch asks, walking closer to me.

"We don't have homes, Lelouch. We just found ourselves here, with nothing. I was lucky to get a crepe for us to eat, but in all honesty, we have nothing." I look at the ground, stress lines forming on my forehead.

"How did you get here then?" he questions, standing a meter away from us.

"We…fell from the sky." I whisper, unsure as to how we really got here.

"Like how Lanie fell on top of my accomplice." He confirms

"Yeah, pretty much. It was due to my geass actually." I grin

I hear lanie choke on her crepe from behind me.

"Oh? What may your geass be?" Lelouch asks, folding his arms across his chest.

"I can tell the future. But like all geass, there are limitations. I know the _original_ timeline for this world, well at least before I came here anyways." 'Just lie smoothly and you'll be safe' I kept repeating, my face holding a mask.

"So you're from a different…world?" he asks, confused.

I shrug, turning around and holding Lanie's hand. I take a glance back at Lelouch,"pretty much, yes. So I don't think you need to question me about how I know about your existence. Like I said before, one day you will be found out. Not by me, anyways." I start to walk away and slowed down when I heard Lelouch running to us,"W-wait!" he gasps, panting for air.

I turn around,"man you're worse than I thought. What did you want, Lamperouge?"

He stands up straight,"you don't have a place to stay, right? You can stay at Ashford with me, if you girls wish to. We have a spare bedroom in my suite and should be comfortable enough for you to stay in."

I narrow my eyes,"What's the catch?"

He smirks,"You don't tell anyone of my identity, _and_, you will tell me the future when I need to know, only if the future would not be greatly disturbed from the original timeline, that is."

I pretend to contemplate but inside my inner fan girl was screaming. I finally get to live with Lelouch~! And now we can go to Ashford and befriend Nunnally and Lanie can meet Suzaku!

I stick out my hand and smile,"you have a deal, Lamperouge. But, I want Lanie and I to be enrolled into Ashford by next week. Make it happen, or else…" I warn

He nods and points behind him,"Ashford is that way, so if you will follow me?" he asks gentlemanly.

I laugh,"sure."

* * *

We walk into Lelouch's suite and rubbed our shoes on the mat.

"I'm back Nunnally. I hope you didn't get worried." Lelouch crouches next to his sister and squeezes her hand gently. She sends a smile our way," Good day. My name is Nunnally. Are you friends of big brother?"

I grin,"We made a contract with him."

She tilts her head,"Oh? More people like C.2? What are your names?"

Lanie steps up and clasps Nunnally's hands in her own,"My name is Lanie. And the other girl is Jenna."

Nunnally smiles,"Oh, okay. I heard you were going to stay with us? Don't you have families?" she asks innocently.

Our silence became our answer, and she gasped,"oh I'm so sorry for saying that! Please forgive me!"

I kneel in front of her wheelchair and hold her other hand gently,"Do not worry, Nunnally. Lelouch said we could live with him as part of our contract."

"what was the contract about, mind me asking?"

I send a glance towards Lanie and she shakes her head,"I'm sorry Nunnally, we cannot share that information."

She smiles sadly,"that's okay. We are keeping secrets from each other anyways."

Lanie speaks up,"No. we know you guys are royalty."

Nunnay gasps softly,"Big brother told you?" she asks doubtfully.

"No. we figured it out and clarified it with Lelouch." I reply

Lelouch walks back in the room with some clothing on his arm.

I stand up and walk towards him,"are they for us?"

He nods and passes me a white shirt and black slacks. I smile and hug him, inhaling his scent.

"Jenna..?" He whispers.

I break our embrace and grin,"Sorry, I've always wanted to do that…"

He raises an eyebrow and passes Lanie her own pair of clothing. We thank him and say goodnight to Nunnally, before heading over to the guest room Lelouch had told me the directions to.

I open the door and sigh, there was one bed.

"Lanie we're sharing." I walk to the other side of the room and took my singlet off, and replacing it with Lelouch's shirt. Lanie turned around to give us both privacy and changed into her clothes.

When we were done, I glanced at the small clock on the wall. It was 9pm.

"Lanie I need to talk with Lelouch for a bit. Make the bed warm for me, will ya?"

She complies and I turn off the lights before I walk down the darkened hallway to Lelouch's room.

When I reached his room, I knocked lightly on the door,"come in." I heard a muffled male voice. Guess these walls are sound proof.

I open the door and walk inside, closing the door behind me. I narrow my eyes slightly at C.2, who was laying on Lelouch's bed wearing his shirt and some white shorts.

I walked towards Lelouch, who was sitting on his chair,"Lelouch…about the school arraignments…"

"I've already handled that, using my geass. You owe me a prophecy for the near future each time I use my geass for your own gain. That will be the condition for this time."

I bite my lip, then remembering what exactly happened in the next episode,"your mask will be stolen by an unexpected being."

"My mask? Well I better keep it safe for now…" he trails off.

"When do we start, your highness?" I roll my eyes.

He points to a black box on the edge of the bed that I hadn't noticed before,"the uniform is in there. I guessed your sizes would be close to C.2's, so they should fit. If they don't, it's not really my problem."

I scoff and scoop the box in my arms, waiting earnestly to try it on. Its like wearing code geass cosplay, only it's the real thing!

"Do you have any suggestions as to how to keep my mask safe from the theif?"Lelouch starts to unbutton his school shirt.

"I…no. The truth is, you were glad that your mask was stolen in the original timeline…" I stutter, trying not to look at his half naked body but failing.

"Oh? How many more stupid things did I do in the original timeline?" he slides his shirt on a hangar and hooks it into his wardrobe.

"You did a whole lot of stupid things, I can assure you." I grumble.

Yeah, like killing Shirley's father, Making Shirley loose her memories, killing euphemia, and to top that all off, killing himself. Yeah, just to name a few.

"Name me one of them." Lelouch sits on the edge of the bed, a bored C.2 moving over to the other side.

"I'm sorry, I cannot. As you made the rule yourself, for as many times you use geass for us, I tellyou the future." I smirk.

He smiles,"I see I can trust you now."

I raise an eyebrow,"that's all it took? To remember one condition to our contract?"

He nods,"pretty much it. Otherwise I would have just used geass on you and left you to die. But I see potential in you becoming an accomplice of mine."

"An…accomplice?" I whisper, the title foreign on my tongue.

"Yes, just as C.2 is to me. You too have geass, and you can help me-"

"She doesn't have geass." C.2 lazily sits up on the bed, her golden orbs staring at me without amusement.

"She…but she told me she knew the future! If my mask does get stolen anytime in the near future, or I can physically stop it from happening, then she's right!" Lelouch argues with the green headed witch.

I stood there, dumbstrucked. How did she know? Did she somehow contact the other code bearers and ask if any of them had given geass to me? And anyone who was logically smart, sorry Lelouch, would think there was a possibility that geass wouldn't exist in another world.

"She doesn't have geass. I wouldn't lie. She knows that herself, right Jenna?" C.2 wipes her eyes with her sleeve, breaking eye contact with me.

I start to back away to the door, accidently knocking over an empty pizza box.

"Where do you think you're going. I need to know if you're lying or not." Lelouch asks sternly, standing from the bed.

I gulp nervously, what was I going to do now? Just when we found a safe place to stay, Lelouch called me his accomplice AND I saw him half naked, was I going to be either geassed or killed?

I stand up straight,"I…"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffeh :P**

**I just had to do one, i LOVE cliffhangers!**

**PS: I don't have internet access anymore so i'm sad to say that this fic is now on hiatus until i can get that fixed. My laptop has to go for servicing soon too, since i broke the screen, so i think i'll be back in a month or so. I will be going on holiday in September for the whole month so i might not be frequent in my updates. So please wait patiently and keep reviewing~! I'm sorry i had to leave on a cliffhanger, but i do. So please wait for me readers, i shall return as fast as i can! **

**Hope you have a nice day!:D**

**-Cookielova**


	6. Enter Suzaku

**Code Geass: The Amendment of Jenna**

* * *

**RECAP:**

_"Where do you think you're going. I need to know if you're lying or not." Lelouch asks sternly, standing from the bed._

_I gulp nervously, what was I going to do now? Just when we found a safe place to stay, Lelouch called me his accomplice AND I saw him half naked, was I going to be either geassed or killed?_

_I stand up straight, "I…"_

* * *

I relax my hands, "I don't have a geass. C.2 is correct. But I _do _know the future. Tomorrow, a rather surprising person will start school here, along with Lanie and i. Please don't get upset that I lied to you, I only did so I could keep us safe. Area 11 isn't much of a safe place in the ghettos with drug addicts and terrorists. Please forgive me, Lelouch." I bow my head down in shame, clutching the ends of my shirt.

I sense Lelouch walking closer to me and prepare for the worst. I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath. But nothing happened. Lelouch stood in front of me, "Stand straight, Jenna." He orders.

I hesitantly stand up and look him square in the eye, tears threatening to flow freely down.

"I understand why you were lying, you're no better than me." He states.

I sigh in relief, "Because you have lied for 7 years to your friends that your name was Lamperouge, correct?"

He nods, "That and other things. I am a liar, and so are you. Yet we do it to keep ourselves safe."

I nod in agreement, "I truly am sorry I lied to you, but we really are from a different world."

"Then tell me, how did you find out about me in your world?" Lelouch asks, curious.

"Well…shocking as it seems, you were the main character of an anime called Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Lanie and I loved it, and watched it continually. That's why we know so much about you and the future. Because we are in the anime." I bite my lip and rub my arm unconsciously.

"I…this is made up? My whole life is a story? Lelouch whispered, walking back to the bed.

I looked over at C.2 and saw a human expression of shock on her face. "I'm telling the truth. Your life was an animated story for my world to watch."

Lelouch looked at me with worried eyes, "How did it end…" he whispers.

"You died." I regret saying that, but I wasn't going to say how or why.

Lelouch stares down at his hands that were shaking, "So all of this…even Zero…was for nothing?"

My eyes widen,"N-no Lelouch! You defeated your father, in my world! I can help you, but I cannot tell you too much about the future as some events need to happen to achieve others…" I frown, remembering the outcome of the SAZ massacre.

Lelouch stands up, "I defeated him? So what about Zero?"

I smile softly, "Zero lives on till' the end."

"The end…" Lelouch echoes softly.

"Anyways, Lelouch. I shall head off now. Thank you for forgiving me, and I hope our relationship can grow stronger as accomplices." I smile and walk out of the room, the uniform box in my arms.

* * *

3rd POV:

Lelouch took his school slacks off and replace them with pyjama shorts, all while thinking why he had forgiven the foreign girl.

"I don't know why you did it. Seems you're not as ruthless as I thought you would be, Lelouch. Don't disappoint me." C.2 remarks.

Lelouch runs a lazy hand through his raven black locks, "I don't either. I don't know, but somehow, she's entered my heart, and I could never hurt her." Lelouch turns his attention to C.2 and smirks, "You don't suppose she used her '_geass' _on me, now do you?"

C.2 laughs dryly, "I don't suppose so."

Lelouch flicks the light switch off and climbs into his makeshift bed on the floor as C.2 snuggled on the double King sized bed.

"I really need you to sleep somewhere else- this is making my back sore." Lelouch grumbled to the lime headed witch, but she was already fast asleep.

* * *

"Good morning class. My name is Jenna Peterson and this is my best friend Lanie Cornwall. We are from the homeland and we decided to reside here in Area 11. Please take care of us at Ashford Academy." I flash the class a smile and turn my head to the teacher.

"Welcome to Ashford, ladies. Jenna could you please take a seat next to Roy Milligan, and Lanie next to Rivalz Cardemonde."

A young male with dark red spikey hair raised his hand along with Rivalz, and we sat in our allocated spots.

Roy nudges me in the ribs lightly,"Hey Jenna, I heard you're living with Lelouch Lamperouge. Is this true? It was a rumour when I heard it, since someone spotted you and Lanie walking with him from his suite, but I could never imagine the school's aloof prince living with two girls!" he whispers.

I send him a cold look, "Don't bother me, I'm trying to concentrate."

He shrinks back and turns his attention to the teacher. I wasn't too sure if Lelouch wanted others to know that we lived with him.

* * *

After first period was over, I ran to Lelouch. "Lelouch, that guy Roy was asking me if Lanie and I were living with you. Apparently it's a rumour around here. I didn't tell him anything because I wanted to confide with you first about the issue." I whisper in his ear.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know, I appreciate you not telling him where you live. But if you wish for those rumours to become reality, I would suggest avoiding me during school hours." Lelouch stated, his eyes roaming around the classroom.

"O-oh that's right! I'll see you at lunch maybe, after the surprising new student arrives of course~!" I wink at Lelouch and link arms with Lanie, who was ready for our next class which was Photography.

* * *

"Okay everyone~! Grab a Bicon D3100 and take a seat. Today we have two new students, Jenna and Lanie, so please treat them nicely and teach them all your skills to do with photography!" A busty young woman with flowing orange hair and bright blue eyes waltzed up to us. She must be the teacher.

"Okay, Jenna, Lanie; I am Miss Gillman, or you can call me Gina if you want. I will teach you two about the Bicons, okay?"

She hands us two bulky cameras, "Now to turn it on you have to…"

* * *

"I'll be joining the student body here at Ashford Academy beginning today. My name is Suzaku Kururugi. It's a pleasure to meet you." Suzaku stands in the front of the class.

I sneak a glance at Lelouch, and his shocked eyes meet mine. I send him a small smile and turn my attention to the front of the class.

* * *

At the end of class before lunch officially started, I spotted Suzaku putting his books away. I really wanted to talk to him, since Jenna got the chance. He is my favourite character, just coming first before Princess Euphemia. I wanted to talk to him so badly, my hero.

Jenna nudges me as she walks beside my table, "Hurry up and make your move before Lelouch takes him already!" She winks at me and walks towards Shirley and Rivalz, ready to make some new friends.

I hesitate but step out of my chair quietly, "What's an eleven doing here?" I heard one male student comment, slight venom in his voice.

I resisted the urge to scowl at them, it would give me a bad image and I was planning on entering the student council. That's why Jenna is making friends with Shirley and Rivalz- Nina, not so much.

"He was a suspect in Prince Clovis' murder! I remember his face on the news." A female voice whispered to her friends.

"But the teacher said it was dropped." A male student whispered back, shaking his head.

I bite my lip and took long strides to Suzaku's table. "Hello, Suzaku Kururugi."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, please don't hurt me for the delayed update- I explained last chapter and with my one-shot, Second Chances. I'll try to update soon. **

**Have a good day~!**

**-Cookielova**


	7. Cat saga

**Code Geass: The Amendment of Jenna**

**RECAP:**

_I resisted the urge to scowl at them, it would give me a bad image and I was planning on entering the student council. That's why Jenna is making friends with Shirley and Rivalz- Nina, not so much._

"_He was a suspect in Prince Clovis' murder! I remember his face on the news." A female voice whispered to her friends._

"_But the teacher said it was dropped." A male student whispered back, shaking his head._

_I bite my lip and took long strides to Suzaku's table. "Hello, Suzaku Kururugi._

**Lanie's POV:**

Suzaku looks up at me with widened eyes,"H-hello." He replies.

I smile warmly and take the vacant seat beside him, "My name is Lanie Cornwall. I too am new to the school, I started earlier today." I laugh lightly, closing my eyes.

When I open them, Suzaku was looking towards the door, where Lelouch was tugging at his collar. Oh yeah, they were supposed to meet on the roof. I visibly frowned and Suzaku decided to turn his attention back to me, "Oh Jenna! I'm so sorry I got distracted and-"he tried to apologise.

I shake my head and stand up smiling, "You have someplace to go now, correct?"

He tilts his head in confusion, "How did you…"

I grin, "You can ask him when you get there."

We exchange knowing glances before I decided to turn on my heel and leave the classroom, Jenna running to catch up with me.

"H-hey! Slow down Lanie!" Jenna panted from behind me when I decided to stop and turn around.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you had a bad physique like a certain male?" I ask sarcastically.

"Hey what's your problem? I have a mission to do-"

"Yeah go join the student council, I give up." I wave a lazy hand and walk back to Lelouch's suite.

"What?!" Jenna places her hand on my shoulder and I shrug it off.

"Leave me alone." I say coldly, and left her standing on the grass.

"Hi Lelouch I returned home." Nunnally said as Sayoko wheeled her in.

Lelouch sat on the dining table with Jenna and I, "HI there, welcome back Nunnally, Miss Sayoko."

"Hey Nunnally." I said softly.

Lelouch stood up and placed a slender hand on his hip, "I've got a surprise for you today."

Nunnally smiles, "Really? What could it be?"

Suzaku stepped in as Lelouch put his finger to his lips. Suzaku and Lelouch shared a glance before Suzaku kneeled down and placed his hand on Nunnally's. I smiled softly and nodded to Jenna, who also stood up with me and went to see the reunion.

"Huh? This hand, thank heaven, I knew it, I just knew you'd be alright." Nunnally cried and held Suzaku's hand to her wet cheeks.

"It's been a long time, Nunnally." Suzaku smiled sadly.

"So tell me you will stay the night, won't you?" Nunnally inquired. We all sat around the dining table.

"Suzaku's enrolled as a student at Ashford academy now, so you can see him anytime you want to."

"Is that true?" Nunnally asked, turning to Suzaku.

"Well I still have military duties. So I can't be here every day."

"You're…you're still in the military?"

"Don't worry; I've been reassigned to the engineering core. It's a lot less dangerous."

"Oh cool, engineering." Lelouch grabs the tea kettle and stands up.

"Oh, let me help you." Suzaku stands up as well.

"You just sit down. Unlike seven years ago we get to be your host now."

"Oh...Uh…" Suzaku smiles and sits back down.

"It's funny; you're a lot mellow than you used to be." Lelouch shares a knowing smile.

"And you're a bit rough."

I smile and stand up, extending my hand out to Lelouch, "Here, let me help you instead, Lelouch. We are still in debt to your kindness after all."

Lelouch nods and lets me hold the Tea kettle, leading me the way to the kitchen.

We turn the corner, "Hmm? I told you to stay in my room." Lelouch states.

"That boy out there, he's the Britannian soldier from Shinjuku, isn't he? Is that wise?" C.2 was standing against the sink, her arms folded across her prison suit.

I place the kettle gently on the table top.

"Don't worry its fine. He's…"Lelouch starts, his eyes glazing over.

"Hmm?" C.2 asked.

"He's a friend. From the past."

Lelouch walked Suzaku outside the door and I wheeled Nunnally to bed. Ever since we started to reside in the Lamperouge residence Nunnally and I have created a small bond of friendship. She trusted me just as I did.

As I lifted her onto her bed, she held out her hand to me. I smiled and took it in my own, "What's wrong Nunnally?"

She smiles, "You like Suzaku, right?"

I blush,"Uh…yeah, I guess I do. Why do you ask?"

"Suzaku was telling me and Jenna how nice you were to him and how you were the first person who spoke to him when he started at Ashford. He said he had enjoyed your company but had gotten distracted when Lelouch wanted to talk to him. He was very sorry for cutting the conversation off, you know? Please forgive him, I think he likes you too." I gently let go of her hand and pulled the covers over her frail body.

"Nunnally, thank you. You're a very sweet person, you know that? The truth is, I really do like Suzaku, he's something like a hero or a role model to me of sorts. I admire him, and I wish this world would become a place where everyone would be treated equally. I can't stand it when the class talks about him like he's not even there, it hurts. That's why I took the initiative and spoke to him." I leaned down and kissed Nunnally on her forehead.

"Good night, Nunnally." I smile and turn off the lights, and closed the door behind me before I made my way to my room.

The next day after school I sat down on a bench near the taps and decided to clear my head. So much had happened, I didn't even know if I was sane or not! I could easily crack at any moment if I wanted to. Thank the heavens that I have a calm mind, or else I would be a hobbit living in the ghettos somewhere by now.

The ghettos…I sighed and rested my head on my hands, which were propped up by my elbows. I closed my eyes, today was the catching of the mask. I mustn't let Suzaku catch it. But Lelouch can't catch it either so I'll have to let it play cannon, I suppose.

I sigh again and raise my head sharply when I hear the sound of running water. It was Suzaku.

I stood up and wiped my eyes, yawning slightly. I walked up slowly behind him. Grinning, I slammed my hands down on his shoulders and shouted, "BOO!"

He yelped and turned around, our faces inches away from each other. He dropped what he was washing on the ground.

I frowned and bent down and picked up his gym shirt. Opening it up, it read _"Go back to your ghetto you stinking Eleven!"_

I gasped and dropped it back on the ground,"S-suzaku…they…" I whispered.

"It's alright; it'll come out with soap." Suzaku bent down to pick it up.

"No dammit!" I cried out and bent down, stopping him by steading his shoulders. With tears in my eyes, I continued, "No…this is wrong, don't accept it, Suzaku. You deserve better than to be treated like this, I know it!"

He stared back at me, his emerald eyes widening, "But you're a Britannian, you shouldn't-"

"Who cares? Every human is a human, are they not? So why do we discriminate? Why the hate between religions, countries? Because some bloody empire decided to root its morals from a scientist? Who cares about social Darwinism, who cares about Charles and his laws for living? Life is the survival of the fittest, the strong should survive and prosper, and the strong should devour the weak? I sure don't!" I shouted back at him.

"I serve the Britannian Empire; don't say bad things about it-"Suzaku stands up.

"But it's true, you agree with me on that. This world is full of lies, and it needs to be changed." I grumble, my hands curling into fists.

"Lanie, please don't pity me. I cannot change who I am for now, but I can for the future. I _will _make the world a better place, for Nunnally and you as well." Suzaku smiles down at me and extends his hand. I gingerly place mine in his and he pulls me up, accidently leaning against him and pushing him into the oblong shaped sink. My legs were awkwardly in between his and his back was against the wall, my free hand on the other side of his head.

I blush, "Suzaku, Nunnally believes in you. I believe in you. Please do your best. And no, I will not pity you, I will support you. Don't take what they say to heart, but don't fully ignore it either, or you will have to suffer with turning your heart to ice and not letting a flame go near it." I smile sadly and ruffle his hair. "Now take your first step to a new life by throwing away that gym shirt. You don't need that in your new life. I will see if I can get another one from Lelouch, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

I take a step back and help pull him out from the uncomfortable sink. He picked up the shirt and went to the nearest bin and threw it inside. I beamed and he turned around, our eyes locking.

"Thank you, Lanie. I've learnt a lot from today." He says softly.

**3****rd ****person POV:**

Lelouch had finished his phone call with Ohgi and turned to look outside the window. He saw Lanie and Suzaku talking with each other. Lelouch smiled softly, it was time his best friend found someone else to take care of, and to love.

**Jenna's POV:**

The pizza deliverer came and was about to ring the doorbell before I opened it. I decided to let C.2 stay in Lelouch's room so the pizza guy wouldn't get any 'fantasies' about the green headed witch in a prisoner outfit using a males credit card. None at all.

"Oh, thanks for all the repeat business. Although the name we debit has a guy's name on it, is that alright?"

I took the pizza and smiled, feeling something furry brush my bare foot, "That will be okay. Thank you." I close the door and take the pizza to Lelouch's room, where he was prepping his gym bag to hide his zero outfit in.

"Is that the pizza I ordered?" C.2 inquired monotonously.

I nodded and handed it to her. Then I turn to Lelouch,"Trying to hide your mask, huh?"

"Unlike geass the mask is a physical piece of evidence." Lelouch rolls up the back of the mask and places it in the bag.

A knock comes from the other side of the door and Nunnally smiles, "Alright Lelouch, Jenna, the tea is ready when you are. That smell, hey did you order pizza again?"

"I'm racking up reward points. I'll be right down, okay." Lelouch places the still open bag on the table. Note, _still open._

"Lelouch~ maybe you should cut down on the pizza. You wouldn't want a blubbery belly." Nunnally scolds playfully.

I smile and follow Lelouch out the door, giving a farewell nod to C.2 on the way.

"Just don't touch, or rub it, okay?" Lelouch asks, sounding as if it was directed to Nunnally but it was in fact to C.2 and I.

"Ooh scary!" Nunnally laughs and I join in along with Lelouch.

"Lelouch, Suzaku is being ill-treated at school. Lanie told me last night." Nunnally elegantly sipped from her tea cup.

"Hmm, yeah. I was wondering if that was going on."

"They're just being cruel to Suzaku."

"No, it's just...Mm, these things take time, and people will come around."

"Isn't there anything you can do though, I mean he is your friend?"

Lelouch grunts and turns his head to me. I smirk and point to Arthur, who was wearing Zero's mask.

"I did warn you Lelou~" I sing

"Meow?" Arthur…meowed?

Lelouch stands up from his chair and screamed, then started to chase the cat out the door. "Hey! Give that back!"

"Huh? What's going on? Lelouch?" Nunnally tilts her head.

I pat her head, "Why don't we call Milly and tell her something's gone wrong with Lelouch. I'm sure she'll be happy to help!" I grin evilly. Karma has returned to my side, Lelouch Vi Britannia.

"Yeah that's right; I think a cat ran off with something pretty important to him."

"Important?" Milly repeated.

"I'm not sure what exactly, but I'm positive it was something of value to him. Because, I've never heard my brother sound like that! He was completely hysterical!"

"Yeah, hysterical's the right word. He just ran outta there!" I agreed

"That's weird. What could be so important to the guy?" Rivalz asked.

"A love letter?" Nina suggests.

"An embarrassing photo?" Milly asked with an innocent face. But we both knew she was talking about a photo of the royal family, if Lelouch dared to keep one of those in his house.

"Poetry he wrote?" Rivalz asked.

"Poetry?" Nunnally repeated, confused.

Milly and Rivalz smirked in synchronization

"Leave it to us! We'll have this thing before Lelouch has a chance to blink! Just you wait!" Milly gives us thumbs up before running back to the school with Rivalz, Nina following them from behind.

"I wonder what it must have been…" I ponder out loud, and then wheel Nunnally to the student council room.

**Lanie's POV:**

"This is Milly Ashford your student council hunt everybody! There's a cat loose on campus that needs to be rounded up. Hold up everything people, participating clubs will get budget priority. And whoever catches our feline friend will get an extra special prize! A big old kiss from one of the members of the council! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! And when you do catch that cat, bring what it's carrying to me, to me, TO ME! AHAHAH!" Milly calls out from the school speakers.

I groan, why was it today of all days? Tying my shoelaces in perfect bows, I stand up and dust my skirt. Jenna and I weren't official student council members but I wouldn't mind helping Lelouch, since we are in debt to him with our lives.

I ran in the hallways of the school and rounded an intersection and accidently knock into someone.

"S-sorry about that!" I exclaim.

"Geez I'm sorry about that!" the other girl exclaims.

I look up and see both Kallen and Shirley panting.

"Shirley why are you dressed like that?" Kallen asks.

"I didn't have time to change they're gonna make us kiss somebody! We've got to hurry! Can you help us Lanie?" Shirley looks at me.

I shrug, "Sure, why not. Not like I'm going to be kissed anyways. Here, take my blazer." I hand her my yellow and gold lined blazer and roll up my white long sleeved shirt.

"I'm with you both too." Kallen agrees.

**Jenna's POV:**

"Nunnally, is there anything about this cat that's special?" Nina asked Nunnally. Milly took some sips of orange juice from her cup.

Nunnaly's face becomes thoughtful and she placed her index finger on her bottom lip, "mm…I think that it's leg must be hurt because its footsteps sounded off to me. And uh, oh, I almost forgot. It meowed like this, MEOW!" she shouts into the microphone.

**Lanie's POV:**

All the students excuse the student council members, meowed in agreement.

I sighed softly and looked out the high window as Milly ran out the door. Today was going to be a long day.

He cat hides under a small table and we corner it. I better give out instructions and hide the mask, especially from Kallen.

"okay, we need to do this right and your lips will safe." I turn to the girls.

"Shirley, you cover the rear, Kallen cover my side. I'll go first."

Kallen and I start to move before Shirley stopped us,"Hey wait a sec!"

Kallen looks back at Shirley while I quietly move the cat in front of the stairs.

"Who would you want to get a kiss from? Is there anyone in particular?" she asks frantically.

Kallen's eyes widen,"Huh?"

"It wouldn't be Lelou, would it?!" Shirley questioned with a slight tinge of sadness in her voice.

"Eh…just what would make you think that?!" Kallen asks back.

Shirley's eyebrows crease and she blushes, looking away,"uh well…I guess…i-I'ts just…"

I watch the cat climb out of a window and run across the roof. Okay, I'll let Suzaku and Lelouch handle this for now. I'll go meet them near the bell.

I squeeze past the bickering girls and run out the doors and under the building to where a large fleet of stairs awaited me. I could hear Suzaku and Lelouch already fighting.

I sigh and run as fast as I can, soon catching up to Lelouch, "Cat out of the bag, huh? Never mind, I'll catch him." I laugh and run faster, soon reaching ahead of Suzaku.

"Lanie! I didn't know you were catching the cat too?" he asked.

I nod, my body feeling tired, "Yup. Just wondering Suzaku, is there anyone in particular you would want to get a kiss from? It wouldn't be Lelou, would it?" I repeat Shirley's words and Suzaku stops running, flustered by my accusation.

"Hey! You cheated!" he shouts back once I was completely in front of him. I laugh and run faster, soon reaching the window where I had to climb out.

**Jenna's POV:**

"So someone's got it cornered huh?" Milly exclaimed, running from Rivalz motorbike to where we stood. I was holding Nunnally's wheelchair and Nina was beside me, Shirley and Kallen close by.

"Who's the lucky winner?" Milly asks.

Shirley points up to the roof of the large building in front of us, "Up there!"

"Lanie..? And Suzaku?" Milly asks.

**Lanie's POV:**

"Easy now, you don't have to be afraid…" I coo to Arthur.

"Lanie! Come back, it's dangerous. Let me get the cat, I've trained for these types of things!" Suzaku calls out from behind me. I turn my head around and poke my tongue out, "Remember what I asked you earlier?"

He blushes, "I'm not like that, I swear!"

"Suzaku! Come back!" Lelouch shouts from the window.

I crawled higher until I was just on the base of the platform, "Done." I smirk and snap the mask off, and chuck it down into a nearby hedge behind the building so no one could see it. I grin and hold the cat in my arms, skilfully sliding down, "I caught the- WOAH!" I scream as I fall into Suzaku, who was holding onto Lelouch. I quickly grab the windowsill and latch onto Suzaku's free arm.

"Are you okay?" I call out to Lelouch who was holding onto the gutter for dear life. I start to pull the two boys back up, Arthur squashed in between my chest and my other arm. "Y-yeah." He weakly calls back.

Suzaku pulls Lelouch up so he was standing, "Pretty calm for someone on the verge of death!" Suzaku comments while I cradle my strained arms.

"Yeah right, I was just limp with fear." Lelouch notices my arm, "Are you alright? Did you hurt your arm?"

I groan and nod, passing the cat to him, knowing Suzaku wasn't good with Arthur as such.

"Oh no! it was because you had to hold all three of us, I'm so sorry!" Suzaku gasped and inspected my arm, gently pulling it.

"Oww." I wince and pull my sleeves down, buttoning the cuff buttons together.

**Jenna's POV:**

"Ohh?" Milly asks herself.

"Hey what happened?" Nunnally turns to Milly while I smile knowingly at the trio who were climbing back inside the window.

"Lanie and that transfer student worked together to save Lelouch from a really close call." Milly answers her.

Nunnally happily smiles.

**Lanie's POV:**

Lelouch passed the cat to Suzaku and told him that he was going to check on something with me. I pointed to the hedge I had hidden the mask in and Lelouch nodded, telling me to retrieve it when classes were over.

We walk back together, me still nursing my arm, and Lelouch calls out, "So that's it Madame President?" Lelouch asks in a deep tone as we walked out of the shadows.

"Awww, after all this time I thought I finally had some dirt on you!" Milly sighs.

Shirley pouts,"Yeah, he almost lost his cool for once."

Lelouch and I both walked up next to suzaku,"So uh, do you three know each other?" Kallen inquired.

"Yeah b-but, he's an eleven!" Nina said in a small voice. Nunnally turned her head towards her and frowned.

"Yeah. Lelouch is my love interest and Suzaku is my favourite gay boy." I roll my eyes and sling my arms around the two blushing males.

"WHAT?!" Milly cries out in joy.

I laugh, "I was joking Milly. I'm friends with Lelouch and I met Suzaku the other day. We're all pretty close friends, I guess. More so Lelouch and Suzaku. I'm just about in the middle of these two, like shown."

"You saved Lelou too! Thanks so much Lanie!" Shirley beamed and clasped her hands together.

"Madame President, would you permit Lanie and Suzaku as members of the student council?" Lelouch asked.

"Huh?" they gasped.

"The rules are clear; all students are required to join a club. Although…"

"Well, you are the vice president, so I don't suppose I can refuse." Milly smiles.

The student council members sigh in relief.

"Well then, I'd say that was the end of that. So Lanie, are you going to kiss my brother or Rivalz? That was the prize." Nunnally turns her head to me, smiling. "Or even Suzaku, since he's now a member of the student council."

I grin, "Both would be fine, actually." I kissed both Lelouch and Suzaku on the cheeks, both of them still trapped by my arms around them.

"There you go the reward Miss Milly promised. Since Lanie officially caught the cat first, she got to choose who she kissed!" Nunnally grinned in my direction and I laughed, resting my head on Suzaku's shoulder.

"Alright then! Let's celebrate the catching of the cat! Everything's on Lanie and the new guy, naturally." Rivalz points his index finger up.

"Hey! Oh back off!" Shirley shouts at him. Then she places her hand on herself,"Hey there I'm Shirley! It's a pleasure to meet you."

Rival rests his hand behind his head, "Oh right, I'm Rivalz."

Milly steps forward, "Milly Ashford. Student council president."

Suzaku looks around and finally gives a friendly smile," The pleasure is mine."

**Jenna's POV:**

It was Clovis' funeral. I stood next to Kallen and Lanie in the hall, my eyes narrowed. I was kinda pissed off at Lanie from earlier actually. How dare she kiss Lelouch? She knew I like him! And that joke about him being her love interest? That was taking it too far girl!

**3****rd**** person POV:**

All Hail Britannia, the anthem of Britannia played in the background as the screen zoomed onto the 98th Emperor when he was announced.

"And now, his royal majesty, the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire." A man called into his microphone.

Charles gripped the lectern, "All men are not created equal. Some are born swifter of foot, some with greater beauty. Some are born into poverty; others are born sick and feeble. Both in birth and upbringing in shear scoop of ability that, every human is inherently different! Yes, that is why people discriminate against one another, which is why there is struggle, competition, and the unfaltering march of progress! Inequality is not wrong, equality is! What of the EU who made equality a right? Rabble politics by a popularity contest. The Chinese federation with its equal distribution of wealth? A nation of lazy dullards. But not our beloved Britannia. We fight, we compete; evolution is continuous! Britannia alone moves forward; advancing steadily into the future. Even with the death of my son Clovis, demonstrates Britannia's unswerving commitment to progress! We will fight on, we shall struggle, compete, plunder, and dominate and in the end the future shall be ours! All Hail Britannia! "

"So this is Lelouch's enemy…how strange. I guess even I have to go against my wishes." Lanie smiles sadly and curls her hands in fists.

**A/N:**

**As you can all notice, this is a loooong chapter. I wrote it because I won't be posting for around two weeks. Sorry guys, but I have many assignments, a holiday to look forward to and to prepare for, as well as the fixture of my laptop, which I shall be doing next week. So please Review people, I know I have more than three avid readers out there! **

**Thank you Kmon13, Neko 97 and aliceelric7 for supporting me and making a smile appear on my face each time I update. I also have a mini goal of reaching 20 reviews before my 10****th**** chapter, and I wish for more Code Geass fans to read my story, even though it isn't that great.**

**If there are any questions to be answered concerning this story and upcoming fics by yours truly, I will be none the less happy to oblige to your requests. I may even take one-shot requests, if I am in the mood to do so.**

**By the way, I have realised that many fanfiction authors in the Code Geass archive are somewhat older than me…so I appreciate your elderly wisdom…I guess…**

**Response to Kmon13:**

**I'm glad this story piques your interest! :D**

**I don't really know much of what is to happen in R2, or if there is an R2 anyways…; 3**

**But I really like the relationships between the OC's and Lelouch and Suzaku, as well as the other characters in Code Geass. It's interesting, to say the least.**

**Response to Neko 97:**

**I'm glad you find this 'awesome', so to say. I am very flattered~! XD**

**I usually write 1K and more, only sometimes having the need to add a cliff-hanger at just less than 1K. But I hope I satisfy your hidden request with this chapter which consists of 4, 140 K.(Without my uber long Authors Note.)**

**Ciao and I shall see you in around two weeks maximum. **

**Have a nice day~**

**-Cookielova**


	8. Two halves of a heart

**Code Geass: The Amendment of Jenna**

**A/N:**

**Ormagerd an author's note at the start.**

**Guess what I wanted to do today?**

**I wanted to break the 4****th**** wall and let the characters converse with me~**

**Jenna: Where….am i?**

**Tania: do NOT look at me, Jenna.**

**Lanie: who said she was?**

**Harry: stop annoying each other.**

**Jenna: who made you boss?**

**Lelouch: I am boss.**

**C.2: No, please. I did not just hear **_**that.**_

**Lelouch: Hear what? Got pizza in your ears again? *giggles***

**Jenna: Lelouch…did you just…**_**giggle?**_

**Lelouch: *composes self* Uh no. nothing of the sort.**

**Lanie: *Raises eyebrow* okay then.**

**Cookielova: Welcome friends~!**

**Harry: WHY DID YOU MAKE ME KISS HER?!**

**Cookielova: Who- oh…don't spoil this chapter for the readers Harry. Baka.*Hits Harry's head***

**Harry: Owww**

**Lanie: Are you alright?**

**Jenna: He's fine.**

**Tania: Cookie anyone?**

**Cookielova: YES!**

**Tania: No.**

**Cookielova: *pouts and sits in emo corner* My characters are rebelling against me wahhhh.**

**C.2: Hey Tania, want a geass?**

**Cookielova: *jumps up and pushes C.2 away from Tania* No way, that is not happening!**

**Lelouch: Where's my cookie?**

**Suzaku: I ate it.**

**All: SUZAKU?!**

**Cookielova: How was cooking with- oh wait a minute. That happens in a few more chapters.**

**Suzaku: who do I cook with? **

**Cookielova: no one~**

**Lanie: I like cooking.**

**Jenna: So does Lelou~**

**Lelouch: Stop saying things like that!**

**C.2: she can say whatever she wants boya.**

**Lelouch: *grumbles something incoherently***

**Euphemia: Well I hope everyone has been enjoying The Amendment of Jenna so far, I know I have~!**

**Cookielova: Yeah, Euphy is my biggest fan.**

**Jenna: even when she's in the story herself?**

**Euphemia: yup.**

**Cornelia: well then, let us get ready for the next chapter in The Amendment of Jenna. Euphy?**

**Euphemia: *sighs* coming sister!**

**Cookielova: Please R&R and read the ending authors notes~**

* * *

**RECAP:**

_Charles gripped the lectern,__ "All men are not created equal. Some are born swifter of foot, some with greater beauty. Some are born into poverty; others are born sick and feeble. Both in birth and upbringing in shear scoop of ability that, every human is inherently different! Yes, that is why people discriminate against one another, which is why there is struggle, competition, and the unfaltering march of progress! Inequality is not wrong, equality is! What of the EU who made equality a right? Rabble politics by a popularity contest. The Chinese federation with its equal distribution of wealth? A nation of lazy dullards. But not our beloved Britannia. We fight, we compete; evolution is continuous! Britannia alone moves forward; advancing steadily into the future. Even with the death of my son Clovis, demonstrates Britannia's unswerving commitment to progress! We will fight on, we shall struggle, compete, plunder, and dominate and in the end the future shall be ours! All Hail Britannia! "_

"_So this is lelouch's enemy…how strange. I guess even I have to go against my wishes." Lanie smiles sadly and curls her hands in fists._

* * *

Harry POV:

The dreams. They've been happening again. Every night so far since Friday. When did I suddenly start dreaming of those two anyways?

I sighed and ran my hand through my curly hair. Today was Sunday, and I decided to go meet Jenna and Lanie.

I catch the 824 bus to Jenna's house and knock on her door. I wore a stripy red and black long sleeves shirt and black skinny jeans. I hope I don't get too criticised by my decision.

Tania opens the door and frowns, "Oh. It's you."

I smile, "Is Jenna in?"

She looks at me with bored eyes, "She's been teleported to an alternate dimension. Good bye."

And she closes the door in front on my face. "Alternate dimension? Teleportation?!" I repeat frantically.

No way, this can't be real!

I knock on the door again. Tania opens it, "I knew if you believed me you would try again. Come in, and I'll show you where they are."

I raise an eyebrow and follow the petite girl to Jenna's room, where a brightly lit laptop sat on an empty bed.

"Am I…am I allowed in?" I ask sheepishly. I'd never been inside Jenna's room before. It smelt…nice. Compared to mine anyways.

"Yeah sure. I want you to watch episode 5 and 6 on that laptop. Then I will answer your questions." Tania states and sits on the other side of the bed, silently reading a book.

I sigh and click on Code Geass- Episode 6. I haven't watched much of this series actually. It was mainly Lanie and Jenna who were interested.

_A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes falls from the sky with her eyes closed tightly. She falls on top of a young man with brown hair and emerald eyes,"Uh…" _

_The girl's eyes widen and she blushed as she saw the position they were in. she jumps off him and looks up, noticing a dark blue portal of sorts closing up._

"_I guess I must have fallen from there." She thinks to herself._

"_Uh, excuse me miss? Are you alright? You just fell from the sky and…well, landed on top of me." Suzaku scratched the back of his head sheepishly._

_The girl turns her attention to him, "Oh…um. Well you see…"_

_However, she was interrupted by a feminine voice, "out of the way please, look out below!"_

_The blonde girl gasped and evaded to the side just in time before a girl with pink hair fell and Suzaku swooped closer and caught her._

"_Uh…are you alright?" Suzaku lifted the girl in his arms._

"_I'm sorry I wasn't aware you were down here until I had leaped!"_

"_Well, I wasn't expecting a girl to fall from the sky and land on me…twice…" he trailed off and looked at me with a confused expression. The blonde girl laughed dryly and said, "Must be your lucky day, Kururugi."_

"_Kururugi?" Euphy asks confused, and then her eyes widen, "oh my…"_

"_Huh? Is there something wrong?" Suzaku turns his attention back to Euphy._

"_No…but I was wondering, would you two like to accompany me? You see, I'm a tourist here and it's my last day, and I wanted to see as much of Area 11 as I could. Do you think you could help me considering the circumstances?"_

_The blonde grins," I would love to, miss…" she trails off._

"_Uh…Euphy! That's right, my name is Euphy. What's yours?"_

_Suzaku looks at the blonde expectantly as he helps Euphy up, "I'm Jenna. It's nice to meet you, Euphy."_

_She smiles, "the pleasures mine."_

"_My name is-"suzaku starts._

"_-don't tell me, cause' I already know it. You're a celebrity! Son of prime minister Genus Kururugi, Private Suzaku Kururugi."_

_The girls follow suzaku to a park, "mm. So Jenna, where are you from? Are you Britannian or…"Euphy asks, walking next to Jenna._

_Jenna rubs her arm, "I too am from the homeland to see if I could finish my schooling here. I heard Ashford academy is a good place…"_

"_Ashford huh? Guess they moved on…" Euphy sends a downcast glance to the ground before blighting up after seeing a cat. Jenna follows her as she crouches down, "meow! Meow, meow, meow, and meow!" she coos._

_Jenna smiles fondly and calls Suzaku over, "Oh, does the kitty's paw hurt?" euphy gently asks. Arthur hisses._

_Euphy continues to meow until Arthur returns the 'meow', and then letting her pet him. Jenna laughs and rub his head gently. Suzaku lifts his sunglasses and smiles, making eye contact with Jenna. _

_Euphy lifts the cat in her arms and giggles as she shows Suzaku. "Man, she's such a princess!" Jenna thought._

The next scene was of a girl with black hair and green eyes who fell from the ceiling of Lelouch's room and on top of C.2. She was threatened by a gun but made a bluff. Lelouch caught on to her act and attempted to geass her. And that was where the episode finished its first half.

My hands shook and my teeth were chattering. So this is where Jenna and Lanie were, in their most favourite place on Earth.

And I was at left here by myself. I turn to Tania, "How do I get inside?"

She raises an eyebrow in amusement and smirks, "Kiss me."

I blush,"W-what?"

She places her book on the bed and jumps on top of me, pinning my back on the bed. My eyes widen and my hands grab fistfuls on the soft white blanket beneath us.

She grins and lowers her head, her indigo eyes sparkling, not the usual dull colour anymore.

"Why..?" I whisper, confused. Did Tania love me? Or was this to get a certain older sister jealous..?

She presses her forehead on mine and our noses nearly touch. I feel our breath mingling and my face grows hotter.

"Why?" she repeats.

I stiffly nod, wanting an answer.

"Because I like you." She gave the reply I wasn't wanting.

I bite my cheek, what do I do now? Wait- doesn't Tania have a boyfriend?!

"Tania, this is wrong. What would your boyfriend say?" I attempt to coax her out of the condition.

"I broke up with him earlier today." And now she wants me to be hers. Oh well, might as well get this over and done with.

I close my eyes and lean forward, our lips barely touching. I snap my eyes open, "there. Now get off me and let me save Jenna."

She laughs and leans back, but still pins me down, "Save Jenna? She was the one who wanted to go there in the first place!"

"But Lanie nearly died!" I scream, remembering the last scene.

"That was the first half of that episode. They're fine for now. Lelouch trusts them enough to let them live at Ashford. That's mostly all I've covered while watching their 'adventures'." Tania replies, rolling her eyes.

"They're safe?" I sigh and rest my head in the pillows underneath me, closing my eyes.

I feel a weight on my chest and open my eyes to find Tania hugging me tightly, her head in the crook of my neck.

"Harry...do you really love Jenna that much?" Tania whispers.

I blush, how did she know that?!

"It's not hard to tell, you even declared you were going to save her. You never mentioned Lanie in that statement." She laughs.

"Tania…it's true, I like Jenna a lot. But now days she's averted her attention to a fictional character. I don't know when she'll realise that she and he can never be, and that she must return home." I sigh and wrap my arms around Tania, bringing her closer to me.

"I can't lose to him, can I? It's true I don't know much about him so I cannot judge him, but please let me go there so I can convince them to come back to a much more peaceful and friendlier place. A place where all her loved ones are." I whisper in Tania's hair.

She sniffs and sits up, then opens the laptop. "Sit there," she said, pointing in front of the laptop.

"Now close your eyes. I will send you to that world with the same spell I used on the girls. Hope you succeed in whatever you choose." She mumbles and I close my eyes willingly.

She mutters incoherent words under her breath and I see flashes of white. I scream as my limbs are attached to blue strings and I black out.

* * *

I close my eyes shut and I gasp as I land on something hard, tumbling down its side to the ground. I groan and open my eyes.

"Me too I was expecting that but I happened to run into an old friend there and he- hey! Are you okay?!" a voice calls out and I rub my eyes, holding the Knightmare frame on my right hand to stay steady as I slowly stood up.

A boy ran down from a flight of stairs wearing a white and black pilot suit with gold lining shouting at me. Suzaku, that was his name. He was the one who met Jenna first.

I growl and clench my hands, "Where are Jenna and Lanie?" I ask, not meaning to add a layer of anger on my question but it was too late to change my tone of voice.

Suzaku stops in his tracks, "Lanie? You mean Lanie Cornwall, from Ashford Academy?"

I nod, relaxing slightly. Suzaku didn't seem so bad after all.

A woman with short blue hair climbs down the stairs and meets us, "Oh my, what happened? Where did you come from?"

I smile softly at her concern, rubbing my head slightly, wincing at the bump that was forming. "I'm okay, thank you. I will be leaving now, good bye." I wave at the pair and walk out of the building, seeing a familiar school close by. I grin and run towards the school, not bothering to check the time on my watch.

* * *

LANIE POV:

"Say…can I ask you something important Kallen?" Shirley was tying a rope to attach the cat house to for Arthur.

"Sure, what is it?" Kallen replies. She was looking in the boxes while I read the instructions.

"Kallen, are you hiding something from us?"

"Huh?"

"If it's something too personal."

Kallen looks down, Arthur in her hands, "No, what are you talking about?"

I bite my lip, trying to remember which episode we were up to. Kawaguchi hadn't happened, so we were probably between episode 6 and 8, meaning we were in episode 7, with the destruction of the Saitama ghettos.

"You can tell me, I promise I won't be shocked or upset." Shirley looks away shyly," Well the thing is I happened to see you before…"

Kallen lifted up her pouch and unsheathed her pocket knife. Arthur squeals in fright as Shirley whips around and screams,"ARGH! You're going out with Lelou, right?!"

Kallen scrunches up her face, "Lelou?"

"The other day I saw outside!" Shirley explains

Kallen stands up, a not so frightened cat in her arms,"Uh no, no, no, no! That was all his doing!"

"His doing?!" she repeats in disbelief.

Kallen raises her hand, "No wait it wasn't like that!"

"I don't get it you were trying so hard to catch the cat before!"

Kallen steps forward, "No that wasn't it, it's not like we kissed or anything!"

"OR ANYTHING?! Then you stopped short of doing it?" Shirley screams.

"Please, would you quit imagining things? You don't understand the circumstances one bit!"

I giggle softly in a corner and look out the window. Wait a minute, there was a boy running to Ashford…he looked very familiar.

My eyes widen and I stand up, throwing the instructions of the cat house on the ground and gasp, my hands pressed against the window. Without a doubt it was him. But how did he get here…unless…

"DAMMIT TANIA!"I scream and run out of the room, leaving the quarrelling girls alone.

"mm, hmmm..oh!" I bumped into someone while running down the hallway. I look up to see Suzaku.

"O-oh Suzaku! I'm sorry for bumping into you!" I apologise and walk to the side. He grabs my arm and I turn around, my eyebrow raised.

"That wasn't the first time you've hit my chest, Lanie." He mumbles, looking away.

I blush,"Uh…well I've got to go somewhere, so if you don't mind…"

He keeps his grip on my hand, "there was a guy at the place I work. He is searching for you and Jenna. I'll protect you if he tries to hurt you. He looked like he had a bad temper. So if you're going out to meet him, I suggest you take me with you." Suzaku states, his eyes narrowing at the figure that was walking to the student council building.

"Suzaku…" I whisper.

I clench my teeth and sigh, "Sure, you can come."

He smiles and loops his arm in mine, an action I blushed at. He tilted his head cutely, "well then, let's go."

I blush and stutter,"O-of course…Suzaku…"

* * *

Harry POV:

I opened the door to a building and peered in. looks like this isn't the building. As I was turning around to head back I heard a feminine voice calling my name.

"Harry! Harry wait up!"

I swivel around to see a girl with black hair and blue eyes. It was Lanie.

"LANIE!" I shouted and hugged her tightly, the feeling of her warm presence exciting me. So they were really here.

I started to cry in her hair, "Lanie…I missed you guys so much…"

She whispers caring words and strokes my hair, trying to make me relax. Lanie was always at being calm and helping others relax. That's one of her charms, I suppose.

"Harry why are you here? Why did Tania let you come? You know how mad Jenna is gonna get, right?" she laughs.

I shudder, suddenly becoming scared. Then I realised something, I hadn't asked Tania how I could come out of this place!

I break our embrace and rest my hands on her shoulders, gripping them slightly, "Lanie…I'm so stupid. I didn't ask Tania how we would get out of here!"

"How we get out? Sorry Harry, but I like it here thank you very much." Her expression turns to one of confusion.

"W-what? I came here to save you guys from the wars that are going to happen! You're obviously going to be part of it since you live with-"

Lanie swoops forward and clamps my mouth shut with her hand. I struggle in her grasp and she lets go after a while.

Moving closer to me, she whispers softly in my ear, "Suzaku is here, he thought you were a bad person when you guys met so he's here to protect me if you try anything. Of course, I knew you wouldn't do something like that, but any who. Just don't say anything about the anime or anything from back home if you want to live, you got it?" she orders me and I gulp in fear.

"O-okay…" I nod and my gaze changes to look at the double doors which opened, a petite girl with blonde hair and light amethyst eyes which were narrowed.

"Why is _he _here, Lanie?"

I shiver and bite my lip, trembling in fear at the girl walking towards us with long strides.

"I asked you, why the hell is he here?!" she shouted.

Lanie slipped her hand into mine and held it tightly, an action I didn't miss.

"Why did you come here, Harry?" she asks with a softer tone as she approached us.

"I missed you guys, and I also came here to save you." I manage to answer.

She scoffs, "Save us? Save us from what, pray tell me? You know nothing about this-"

"Jenna!" Lanie whispered loudly. (**A/N: Ermagerd, an oxymoron. YOLO.)**

"What?" she snaps at Lanie. I frown and place my hand gently on Lanie's shoulder.

Lanie gestures for Jenna to come closer to us and she obliges.

"Suzaku is here, and I would prefer if you didn't blow our secret to him. We already told Lelouch and I think that's enough." Lanie whispers in Jenna's ear.

They told Lelouch? "Fine. Why did you want to 'save' us?" she glared at me.

I scowled, "You know what? Stuff this, I hate you Jenna." I dropped my hand from Lanie's and walked back out of the building.

"Good riddance." I heard her growl.

I held back tears and marched forward, wanting to go home so badly.

* * *

I felt sick. Why in hell would I think Jenna would be that cruel to me? Yes, I had a daydream.

(**A/N: Oh so cliché, Cookielova.)**

"Harry?" I blink, escaping from my argument with my subconsciousness and stare at the blonde in front of me.

"Harry why did you come here?" she asked softly.

I thought back to my daydream. Maybe I should say the same things and see her real reaction. If they are similar, I have gone crazy. Maybe I have geass? Nah, I never made a contract with anyone…

"I missed you guys, and I also came here to save you." I give her my answer with confidence.

She scoffs, "Save us? Save us from what, pray tell me? You know nothing about this-"

"Jenna!" Lanie whispered loudly.

"What?" she snaps at Lanie. I frown, maybe I have gone delusional.

Lanie gestures for Jenna to come closer to us and she obliges.

"Suzaku is here, and I would prefer if you didn't blow our secret to him. We already told Lelouch and I think that's enough." Lanie whispers in Jenna's ear.

Jenna leans back and gives a small smile, "Oh well, now I'll have to ask Lelouch if our lovely friend here can be accommodated. He'll probably have to sleep with us."

I blush,"W-what?!" I squeak.

Jenna blushes, "I…I meant that we'll have to share a room, since Lelouch doesn't have any spare rooms, baka!"

Then I heard some footsteps echo in the building and found out it was Suzaku.

"Hello. You must be Harry." He gives a friendly smile.

"Y-yeah…and you must be Suzaku." I return the smile.

But before I could say anything further, I felt dizzy and fell to the ground. I think.

I crack my eyes open and see…amethyst?

"Jenna?" I whisper weakly.

She smiles and combs my hair off my forehead, "Morning sweetie."

I blush, "What happened to me?"

"You collapsed. Suzaku helped carry you to our room and I've been here since. You owe me big time, jerk." She smirks and pulls the covers off me, the coldness of the room attacking my bare flesh.

"GOD DAMMIT WHERE ARE MY PANTS?!" I scream and flush in embarrassment.

Jenna laughs in a corner away from me, her face red, "Oh Suzaku said you were burning up so he decided to strip you!"

I blush and pull the covers on my lower half and glare at the laughing girl. 'Why did I have to wear my Sesame Street boxers today of all days?' I mentally groan.

Jenna stops laughing after a while and smiles softly, "I don't mind Sesame Street, even if it's childish."

I blush and she starts laughing again. Annoyed at her antics, I lie back on the bed and stare at the ceiling, "Where's Lanie?"

"Lanie went to comfort Lelouch. It seems that he lost against Cornelia and is mad at me for not warning him. It's not my fault he didn't ask me what would happen in the future recently after the incident with Arthur." Jenna shrugs.

I turn my head towards her, "I haven't watched past episode 5." I state.

She rolls her eyes, "I know. That's why I have to be with you every step of the way since you have no knowledge of the future events. Heck, you're not valuable to Lelouch. The only reason he's keeping you here is that Lanie and I are of value, so you better be nice to him."

I wave my hand lazily, "I don't know how to get out anyways, so we're stuck here together."

"You know Harry, why are you jealous of Lelouch? It's been on my mind for a while now…" she whispers.

I whip my head towards her, "Who told you that?!"

"I guessed. Seems like my bluff was good enough. But honestly, why would someone be jealous of an anime character of all people?" she folds her arms across her chest and leans back on the wall.

"I…well…I thought you liked him more than me. I didn't want you to make him the centre of your life and for you to forget about your friends, I guess." I mumble shyly.

"Oh Harry, I would never do that! Sure I have a crush on Lelouch, but friends are more important than a love interest, right? We'll be friends forever!" she gives me a reassuring smile but I blanch. Yes, I had just been friend zoned. In an anime. Well fuck me.

The door opens and Lelouch walks in, his face slightly red.

"You heard everything, didn't you Lelou?" Jenna sighs and walks out of the room, her face flushed.

"Everything after you made your bluff…" Lelouch mutters and closes the door behind him, taking a few steps towards me.

"So you must be Harry, the supposed best friend of Lanie and Jenna. And yet you know nothing to help me. You're very lucky I am taking you in, but I'm afraid I may not be able to enrol you at Ashford." Lelouch sighs and throws a white bag at me that I hadn't noticed before.

"I'll let you change into them, and then you will join the girls and me in my room to discuss a few things." He leaves the room and I peek in the bag. Inside were a blue half sleeved shirt and black slacks, and a pair of white socks.

"I guess things are going to change from now on… I hope I don't stuff up again." I moan and slide off the bed, and changed into the clothes given to me.

* * *

Jenna's POV:

"And that's how Cornelia is; she's nothing like Clovis was. I wouldn't have lost if the conditions were equal, I suppose. So now I've decided to set up my conditions the way I want it so I have the upper hand in the game. I'll raise an army that cannot lose to Britannia; a people, a nation!" Lelouch declares after retelling the story of how he lost to Cornelia to Harry once he had finished changing.

"Good performance, Lord Zero." I roll my eyes and lie down on his bed with C.2.

"Now's not the time for joking around, Jenna. I was thinking of joining up with Kozuki's group, the one I helped with the Shinjuku incident. I'll have a base and uniforms sorted out by tomorrow. I would like for Jenna to be my second in command and for Lanie and C.2 to be my 3rd and 4th, respectively. Harry will be a normal person along with the rest of them. I already have an idea for a uniform for Jenna. Can you join me a little later to finish the design process and to place the order?" Lelouch turned his attention to me.

"Sure. Sounds like a date." I wink at him and slip my shoes off my feet, watching them fall on the floor slowly. After a few days of living here, Lelouch gave Lanie and me some money to go out to the settlement and buy some clothing and other necessary items we may need. I was lucky to receive around $500 Britannian pounds from the guy, but he earns around $1000 per chess match and I don't know why he was such a miser that day. Honestly, men think women just spend away their money! Anyways, I bought some undergarments, three plain shirts, two pairs of shorts, a pair of trackies, 3 pairs of jeans, a black blazer, 2 casual dresses and 3 pairs of shoes. I had just enough money for all my clothing but I still wish I had more money to buy some cooler stuff. I had to go _bargain_ shopping. I haven't done that since before dad got a new job as a-

Dad…mum…I miss them, actually. I never thought about leaving everything I had on Earth just to come here. I guess Harry didn't either, and I just dragged Lanie into this whole mess. Sure we were safe for now, as we were living with the main character of the series, but I doubt our safety will last forever.

"Jenna. You didn't hear a thing I said, right?" Lelouch rolled his eyes and started to unbutton his school blazer, then loosening the collar of his white school shirt.

"Lelouch, why am I your second in command?" I ask, realising that Lanie, Harry and C.2 had left the room while I was spacing out.

"Because you know the most. From what I've gathered, you are more tactical and strategic than Lanie, and Harry is out of the question. C.2 would have been my first choice, but since you have much needed information, I need to keep you safe by my side. C.2 can take care of herself." He explains.

"Okay. Can I choose my name, Zero?" I ask, grinning slightly.

"Sure. That will be your identity. And since Kallen knows you and Lanie, I'll make Lanie wear some sort of disguise." He nods at me and I beam.

"Eternity. I want to be called Eternity. Zero means nothing, right? Let's say we were two pieces of a heart. One side is dark, black, and zero. Nothing. The other side is white, bright, and filled for eternity with the love that we want to spread to the world. Sure we don't exactly want to love the Britannians, but our love is our hands stretching out to the weak and those who are oppressed. By the way, I'm waiting for the introduction speech we're going to give at Kawaguchi." I wink at him and yawn, stretching my hands up in the air.

"Hey, aren't we going for our date to design Eternity's outfit?" I ask white tying my hair in a sloppy bun.

"Sure, sure, whatever." Lelouch grins and unbuttons his school shirt, discarding it and swapping it with a black singlet and a cropped rusty red jacket. He wears that almost everywhere, especially in R1. I wonder why…

"Let's go." He grabs my hand and I wave a farewell to C.2 who was eating Pizza in the dining room and Lanie and Harry before being dragged outside by Lelouch.

"Gosh Lelou when were you so damn forceful?" I yank my hand out of his grip and we walk side by side to the Tokyo Settlement.

"So you know I heard you earlier, right. About you saying you liked me." Lelouch mumbled, his face turning pink.

"Oh yeah. I wasn't lying Lelou, I really do like you. But I understand if you like C.2, Kallen or Shirley more than me. Well, I always shipped you and Kallen together, and then with Shirley. C.2 hasn't been my favourite out of your harem." I laugh at his flustered face.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you were an alien that knows everything about me." He jokes and slaps the side of my head.

I grin, "I know everything Lelou~ shouldn't you be afraid of your stalker?"

"You're not a stalker. We live together."

"Want the whole of Ashford to here that? Even better, I'll tell Milly."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh she's done worse in the original timeline."

"Really? Name me a few."

"Well…there was this time that she made you cross-dress…"

"Oh hell no. last time I did that I wore a skimpy dress and my wig was messy."

I laugh and hold my stomach, "god I wish I could have seen that!"

His face grows confused, "I thought you know everything about me?"

"Only from 2017 till 2018."

"So I die next year. Thanks."

I bite my lip. I didn't know that was how he was going to extract information from me. Damn he's good.

"You basically committed suicide you sadist. You had people you loved in chains."

"I would never chain up Nunnally!"

I stay quiet.

"Oh. I guess I became an ass then. I wonder why?"

"Suzaku. oh, and Euphy, but you don't have to worry about that much."

"Suzaku? Why would he make me turn into a madman? He's one of the nicest people I've met."

"He's very naïve and can be twisted into the wrong side just by following his heart."

"I can imagine that."

"I don't want you to die. That's probably why I'm here. To stop that."

"You know I'm starting to like you better."

"Really? Hope you'll fall for my devilish charms, Lord Zero?" I wink and smirk.

"Heck no. you mentioned a harem earlier. Did my old self know that I even had one?"

"No. he was so oblivious that Shirley loved him until the last day."

"When I died? Don't tell me I chained her up too?!"

He starts to go hysterical.

"No. when she dies."

Lelouch stops walking, "She…died?"

I shrug,"yeah pretty much. It was kinda your fault she died."

"I would never kill Shirley!"

"Even if she knew you were Zero?"

"I would geass her at most, but no. I trust her enough to know she won't tell my secret to anyone. Instead she'll try to stop me."

"Pretty much what she wanted to do. Except she wanted to help you."

"Help me with what?"

"Dunno. She died before I could find out."

"Oh."

An uncomfortable silence makes its way between us and I save the day, "Nunnally can see."

"What?"

"She opens her eyes when you go madman."

"Oh. So if I go madman now she'll be able to see?"

"No, if you kill euphy in front of her along with Suzaku and Lanie, she'll open her eyes and hate you."

"I don't want that to happen."

"It won't. cause' I'm here."

"Nice to know I can trust someone."

"You can do more than trust. I basically have everyone's life in my hands. Like I'm a god or something."

"Any tips for the near future?"

"I want you to reveal yourself to Kallen."

"What?!"

"That you're Zero."

"Why?"

"It's for the best. You didn't in the past and that costed you your life, basically."

"So Kallen killed me?"

"Technically yes. Physically no. she was chained up too."

"I don't love her."

"Not yet, anyways. She's not that hard to love."

"She is very attractive, I know. And her personality is unique."

"Am I attractive?"

"I dunno. If I answer correctly, you'll tease me. If I don't, you won't tell me the future."

"Smart. I like you because you're smart."

"Thanks. I got it from my mama."

"Really? That song? I thought girls sang that?"

"Who said a man couldn't try?"

"Touché, touché Lelou."

"Indeed."

We rounded the corner and Lelouch entered a small dressmakers shop. He greets the owner and places his geass on him, "You will obey my every command and when I say the words 'Eternity has left'; you will remove all records of me being here as well as my assistant and will destroy any evidence from making the costume. Is that clear, Mario?"

The man replies, "Yes, sir."

He blinks out of his trance and smiles warmly, "What can I do for you today sir and lady?"

We walk to the back of the store and I draw out my design for eternity. She would have the same design C.2 had in late R1, except it would be white with violet piping, and as a cloak, she would instead have two pieces of material hanging off her back with gold piping on the edges. Her mask was a hard one. I didn't want the costume to look too much like Zeros so I drew it with a crown on the headpiece, just like Zeros is a king piece I shall be his queen. I also added a voice changer just in case someone needed to fill in for me. I finished off the details and handed the piece of paper to Lelouch, who skimmed through it and nodded, passing it to the designer.

"Well then, I shall get to work. The costume shall be done by tomorrow night at around 6 pm. Please come promptly." Mario smiles and shuffles to grab his materials.

Lelouch and I walk out of the shop side by side.

"Was there any reason your mask was shaped like the queen piece?" Lelouch inquired.

"Yes, as you shall be my king as I shall be your queen. Fits, doesn't it? I cannot be your knight but you have to protect me." I smile softly and play with a bracelet I was wearing since I had come here. We still had our old clothes kept safely under the bed in a plastic bed.

"You're making our relationship too cliché, Jenna."

"We're in a relationship? My, you really do work fast." I grin.

"I was meaning our friendship. You have learnt English, right? A relationship is the-"

"- friendship, contact, communications etc. which exist between people. Yeah, I know."

"Well then why'd you make it sound like something else?"

"Like we had something? Cause' I've been dreaming of that day for a while." I smile sadly and look away, my eyes gazing at the windows of all the shops in the settlement.

"Jenna…why do you like me? You basically like a madman, right?" he laughs.

"I like you for many reasons, Lelou…you're my dream guy, I suppose." I sigh and run my hand through my hair.

"Really now? What about Suzaku? No wait, Lanie likes him, right?" Lelouch smirks and I smile.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Saw them the other day talking. It was cute. He needs someone to love; he's been lonely without any family or friends for over 6 years now." He smiles sadly and I squeeze his hand slightly.

"Why are you holding my hand?" he asks, and I blush.

"You needed me to; now don't go into denial Harem King." I stick my tongue out childishly.

"Wait a minute…I never asked you how old you are…" he sweat drops.

I realise I had never told him our ages, "Well I'm 16, Lanie is turning 16 soon, and Harry is 17."

"You guys in the same year level?"

"Yeah. Lanie was an early bird so she skipped a grade, while I have to yet turn 17. And Harry repeated a grade so he'll be turning 18 later this year."

"No fair. The guy who's jealous of me is older than me." Lelouch fake pouts.

"You're so cute Lelou~" I ruffle his hair and laugh.

"Oh I can be cuter." He states with a solemn face.

"Sure. I'd like to see you try." I mock his face and stride past him, our hands unlocking from each other.

"Jenna, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I whip around and see Lelouch with puppy dog eyes, his fingers joined together and his face slightly red.

"Liar. Though you may look cute right now, I know you're lying. The great Lelouch vi Britannia would never ask an alien stalker to be his girlfriend, ne?" I wink at him and skip my way back to Ashford.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" I hear him panting behind me and I laugh. I guess things are going to change from now on, and I'm sure of it.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yeah, another long chapter. This is my last chapter before I go on holiday, and I'm afraid I won't have that much time to update, gomenasi. Btw, things get interesting next chapter.**

**Word count: 6,110 (without Authors notes)**

**Whoa, that must be one of the longest chapters I have ever written. Phew.**

**Please review and comment which pairing you like the best; Lanie x Suzaku or Jenna x Lelouch**

**Personally, I love how Jenna x Lelouch goes in the next few chapters; they really begin to trust each other more and have their own little 'in jokes', so to speak.**

**If there are any ideas for a new title or even interesting points you can help me with future chapters would be greatly accepted.**

**Last but not least, thank you for Neko 97 for reviewing the last chapter and I hope others can send me feedback via reviews too~? Pweety pweeease? I know you're out there, so help a fellow Code Geass Fan, ne?**

**Random fact #1: I am currently bopping my head to Kaichou wa Maid Sama! Hip-Hop Beat (From YouTube) **

**It's really cool. And catchy. I would recommend listening to it on replay as you read this chapter.**

**Random fact #2: I broke my umbrella this morning. Yeah, and it rained most of the day. But I was lucky to have friends with good, trustworthy umbrellas that don't break on you. This has been the second umbrella incident this week for me. =.="**

**Random fact #3: I bought a stick of zinc for $1. Yes; only $1.**

**Random fact #4: I am currently working on 3 novel ideas. Real books guys; and I hope to be able to publish them when I grow older :P. if I become famous you guys would have known me since it first began.**

**Random fact #5: Why so many facts? I dunno. Anyways, I am also working on a Free! Iwatobi Swim Club fic, which I will probably publish when the anime finishes. So far, the anime is great. Episode 6 brought on the yaoi shippers for sure. Not like I'm one or anything…**

**Tbh I'm not a real fan of yaoi, but the only pairings I like are Rei x Nagisa (Free!), Ayame x Shigure (Fruits Basket), Marco x Jean (Attack on Titan). And others that I might have forgotten to add. Woops.**

**Random fact #6: Does anyone here read/ watch The World God Only Knows? I have no idea why the TWGOK archive here is so low; it's annoying. I LOVE TWGOK! And episode 7 was like…OMG. I can't wait to see what Keima manages to do to force the goddess out of either Chihiro and Ayumi~!**

**Random fact #7: I'm gonna stop at 7; cos 7 is a lucky number, ne?**

**I lost my usb. With TWGOK on it. WAHHH I NEED TO FIND ITTT.**

**If anyone has questions, feel free to PM me or send them via review; I'll be happy to answer as many as I can.**

**Have a good day and I'll see you in approximately a month, or less if I am lucky :) **

**-Cookielova**


	9. The Black Knights

**Code Geass: The Amendment of Jenna**

* * *

"_Jenna, do you want to be my girlfriend?"_

_I whip around and see Lelouch with puppy dog eyes, his fingers joined together and his face slightly red._

"_Liar. Though you may look cute right now, I know you're lying. The great Lelouch vi Britannia would never ask an alien stalker to be his girlfriend, ne?" I wink at him and skip my way back to Ashford._

"_H-hey! Wait for me!" I hear him panting behind me and I laugh. I guess things are going to change from now on, and I'm sure of it._

* * *

**Lanie's POV:**

"I've never left the Tokyo settlement before this is my first time!" Shirley exclaimed, picking up a pocky stick.

"I'm sure you wish Lelouch could have come with us, don't you?" Milly smirked.

"n-no!"

"Don't be so shy! Tonight we can stay up all night talking-"

"- about which boys we like from school." I finish, changing my voice to sound more like Milly's.

"Then you'd have a lot to talk about, right?" Shirley mumbled.

Milly smiles at me and shrugs, "Who can say…"

We go under a tunnel and the carriage turns dark. Nina gasps and clutches the ends of her pink shirt.

The carriage lightens and Milly places a hand on Nina's, "Nina it's alright. There are lots of Britannian tourists at Lake Kawaguchi so security is fine. Don't be afraid, it's not the ghettos."

"Yes but…"

"We'll be with you the whole time; we won't leave your sight for a second."

I felt like breaking the mood by calling Milly a paedophile but Shirley sent me a look that said 'Don't even try it.'

"Thanks." Nina whispered appreciatively.

The train goes out from the tunnel and emerges into bright sunlight. Views of the Fuji Mountain and the blue sky made Shirley gasp in wonder.

* * *

**Jenna's POV:**

The door opens and Ohgi gasps, "What are you waiting for? Come in." Zero orders.

**(A/N: from now on I'll be addressing Lelouch as Zero when he is dressed as Zero.)**

The small rebel group walk inside, "As of now this will be our hideout." I inform them as Eternity. Lelouch and I had just finished picking up my outfit and made it to the van in time for Kozuki's group to arrive. I can't wait to see what they think about me.

"So, you think joining up with us is a good idea, and who may you be?" Ohgi directs the second half of the question to me.

"I am Eternity, Zero's other half in-"

"Shut it." Zero interrupts me.

I pout inside my mask,"Aww. I was just going to tell them what I told you in your room yesterday~"

"God do you have to make everything sound wrong?!" Lelouch removes his hand from around my shoulders but keeps his legs crossed.

"Holy cow! So what is this huh?" Tamaki exclaims looking up at the second storey, his hands on his hips.

"Do ya mind if I ask how you came by this?" Ohgi asks Zero.

"I borrowed it from a rather libertine nobleman who indulges in my requests."

"You asked for it? Just like that?!" Ohgi asks, with an incredulous expression.

"Don't worry, no strings attached." I supplied while the rest of them filed inside.

"Whoa! Check it out it's got a second storey!" Yoshida commented.

"On the other hand, no one would expect us in something like this." Kallen said.

"It's even got a TV." Minami sat down on the couch and turned on the television.

I had already informed Lelouch of all the events leading to Kawaguchi until he was satisfied. All he has to do know is follow everything to the plan.

"How are things looking at the scene?"

"I'm here in front of the Lake Kawaguchi centre hotel. The hotel jackers have identified themselves as the japan liberation front. Members of the sakuradite meeting…"

While the pioneer members of the black knights listened to what was happening at Kawaguchi, I was flexing my fingers in my new gloves.

"Like the feel of those things? You get used to them after a while." Zero commented.

"They're cool, I suppose. I've always wanted to be a hero. A…knight for justice." I laugh softly.

"Yes, I suppose so. Tell me, why did you allow Lanie to go to Kawaguchi if you knew this was going to happen?" Zero inquires.

"I wanted her to reveal herself instead of Euphy."

"Euphy…she's here with Cornelia, right?"

"Yes. I know you love her dearly Lelouch. After all, she was your first love, correct?" I teased.

"Don't say things like that. But yes, I did love her when we were children. But now…"

"You'll love her more. Because this time, she won't die by your hands."

He gasps and I mentally hit myself. Shit, I blabbered again.

"I…killed her?" he chokes out. This must have hurt him harder than Shirley's death.

"I'm sorry, Lelouch…" I place a comforting hand on his knee.

"Euphy…no. Tell Lanie not to reveal herself."

"I knew you would say that. That's why I told her not to. It's better if things stay to the original timeline." I smiled sadly, even if he couldn't see me.

"Good. I'll talk with Euphy for a bit." Zero nods after I told him how she would reveal herself and how he would kill Kusakabe and the others.

"I want you to reveal yourself to her. She finds out anyways by herself, but I need you to tell her that Suzaku is your friend and that you want him as Nunnally's knight." I order in a stern voice.

"Why would you bring that up, and how did you- wait, I know the answer."

"It's because I'm a creepy alien stalker."

Tamaki spoke up after some of the broadcast at the scene, "So they made their move."

"They're easily the largest anti Britannian force in Japan. And now their pride's hurt." Ohgi said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Because of us?" Tamaki asked

"Maybe."

"I don't know whether to feel happy or sad about that. Because they're all gonna end up dead."

Zero's phone vibrates and he pulls it out. Rivalz…

He cancels the call and inquires me," "So what is Harry doing at home then?"

"Oh…he's with Nunnally. Since he doesn't know what happens later on, I told him to watch the news later with her, when Zero and Eternity showcase the Black Knights." I smile.

"So he's not a burden for now. I trust him at least to not reveal our identities." Zero answers.

"He's not like that…but I really don't know what to do with him. After all, he isn't a fighter or a strategist. There really is no way he can help us." I sigh, knowing it was the truth. If only I ad pestered him to watch both seasons of Code Geass.

"fine, I'll keep him. But he's not in the Black Knights anymore. I've changed my mind." Zero states.

I frown. Was Harry really a burden? Should I tell him to go back? What should I do?

I shake my head and rid of my diverse thoughts to the situation at hand. For now, I must focus on Kawaguchi, and saving the hostages.

* * *

**Lanie's POV:**

"I'm Kusakabe of the Japan Liberation Front. This stand we're taking is for the freedom of Japan and our countrymen. Even though you are not soldiers you are still Britannians. You are the ones who rule and oppress us. Sit still be quiet and you'll be fine. If you don't…"

Kusakabe continues threatening us before he leaves us in the room with his soldiers.

"Lelou…" Shirley whispers beside me.

I wrap my arm around her shoulders, squeezing them lightly and bringing her closer to me, "It's alright, and we'll be fine. I promise."

Shirley whimpers softly and closes her eyes, resting her head on my shoulder. I sigh and stare at the ceiling. Hurry up Zero. Don't make me wait here for Eternity.

I laugh inside my head at my little inappropriate pun, it being inappropriate as it was an inappropriate time for making puns. I roll my eyes at the somewhat D&M I had with myself. I think I'm becoming crazy.

* * *

**Jenna's POV:**

"She was only sightseeing! Shirley is still a student, but these criminals act indiscriminately! Savages…I want to know if Shir- I want to know if my daughter's alright! She hasn't done anything wrong!" We were seated in Zero and Eternity's 'private room' and Zero was watching the news.

"We need to organise before we fight them, right?" I tap Zero's shoulder.

"Cornelia needs to make the first move. Then, we will advance forth." He declares.

"Zero, Eternity." Kallen walks in holding a green pillow to her chest.

"What will happen to the hostages?"

Zero turns the TV on mute.

"Eventually, there will be no reason to keep those Britannians alive." Zero states, not turning around.

I bite my lip, when was he going to tell Kallen the truth? Maybe he's right; we should wait till' after Zero has done enough 'miracles'.

"Uh…yeah. I'm sure you're right…"

The door opens and Ohgi walks in," Hey Zero I found these. Should I hand them out to everyone? I mean as far as gear goes it looks pretty hip for a resistance group so-"

I stand up as well as Zero, "No, you are mistaken. We are no resistance group." I state, my hand on my hip.

"Well then what are we?"

"What we are, what we're trying to be, are knights for justice!" Zero clenches his hand as if to hold the world in his palm. The world which would soon belong to him.

We hopped into van 3, the media van we had stolen from the news group with the help of Lelouch's geass and Ohgi was driving with Kallen in the front. Zero was standing on top of the van next to me.

"We confirm it's Zero with another masked person donned in white beside him! Should we open fire?"

"No,just stand by. We'll capture him while he's surrounded."

Cornelia's royal guard including herself stop before us in their Knightmares. I told Zero what to say to her, and he willingly agreed after negotiations.

Cornelia stands out of her hatch and aims a long firearm at us, "Well well, we meet again, Zero. And for the first time with his accomplice. Are you a member of the Japan Liberation Front? Or perhaps you intend to help us? Regardless, our concerns take priorities over yours at the moment. And so for the death of my half-brother Clovis, shall take my revenge right here."

"I have a name, and it is Eternity!" I declare in a strong voice and throw my hand dramatically to my right. I've always wanted to do that.

"Cornelia, which would you choose? Clovis, Nunnally and Lelouch who are dead?" Zero asks, his voice soft.

Cornelia's eyes widen and I see tears fall from her eye, "WHAT?! YOU WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR THEIR-"

"SLIENCE!" I command.

"Either them Cornelia, or little Euphemia who is alive?" I finish.

Cornelia narrows her eyes.

"It's within our power to save Euphemia for you. As well as the truth of your other siblings, that will be enclosed within my group until we meet again, Viceroy." Zero finalizes.

"What do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"He said that we will be able to rescue her!" I repeat, with a louder voice.

"Attention all forces let Zero and Eternity pass. I repeat, let them pass."

As we pass Cornelia, I whisper, "Lelouch and Nunnally would be sad if Euphemia were to be killed here. That's why we are saving her."

Cornelia's eyes widen at this but we were already too far away from her knightmare for her to reply back. The gate is opened for us and we drive through. I smile.

* * *

**Lanie's POV:**

A Japanese soldier walks from one end of the room and stops in front of us. Great, this is when Nina acts like the xenophobe she is. I clamp her mouth shut and bury her face in my chest. The soldier notices this but leaves us alone, and starts walking across the room again.

Oh no! Did I just ruin the canon? But I didn't want a gun pressed to my face either, so I guess I'll have to make Euphy reveal herself.

While the soldiers were looking away from me, I let go of Nina and pass her to Milly, slowly scooting backwards to get close to Euphemia.

Once I spotted the pink haired beauty, I patted her hand. She looks at me through her black framed glasses. "What?" she mouths.

"Reveal yourself!" I mouth back, with pleading eyes. She must have understood, as she whipped her hand away from mine, "Do you know me?" she whispered.

I nod and place an imaginary crown on my head. She gasps softly and looks to her guard. I tap Morse code on my forearm, "Reveal yourself and you will be safe, I promise."

I am lucky I am wearing my hair in pigtails, which I never do with my hair. At least she will never recognise me again.

She nods her face growing stern. She then stands up and bravely meets the eyes of one of the soldiers," Stop it! What you are doing is wrong!"

"Who the hell are you?" he asks, fixing his hat.

"I demand you take me to your leader right now, understand?" Euphy commands strongly.

"WHAT?!"

"No, sub-viceroy?" her guard clutches Euphemia's arm.

"You're addressing Euphemia Li Britannia, the third princess of the Britannian Empire."

The guards who had their guns ready nearly dropped them with shock and gasped, as well as the other hostages.

* * *

**Jenna's POV:**

"You have no intention of joining me?" Zero asks, his hands crossed over his chest.

"Remove your mask at least, Zero. It's disrespectful not to."

"I understand. But may I ask why you would not like to see the beautiful face of Eternity, my accomplice?"

Accomplice…I'm hoping to change that title soon Lelouch.

"Oh? Very well, I wouldn't mind seeing such beauty you speak of." The colonel smirks.

I raise my hand to my mask and unlatch it from my neck, but hovering it in front of my face.

"But before she removes her mask completely, I would like to ask you something. What exactly do you hope to accomplish by these actions you are taking this very night?"

"To gain attention, I want the world to know that the Japanese are not dead!"

"How stale!" I comment, laughing.

The colonel scowls, "You people are absolute. There's no saving you."

"What? Why you arrogant!" a soldier shouts

"Explain what you mean, Zero."

But before he could explain anything, a series of knocks echo from the other side of the door.

"I have brought the hostage that I radioed about earlier for the lieutenant colonel to see. She claims that she's princess Euphemia." The muffled voice of the soldier who had Euphemia in his custody sounded as clear as crystal to our ears.

I see Zero flinch slightly, "ZERO, THERE'S NO POINT TALKING ANYMORE!" The colonel charges with his katana in the air ready to strike Zero but Zero's left eye panel built into his mask activates, "die."

Zero shoots the rest of the soldiers and the one outside the door opens it, "Colonel!"

He then gets shot as Zero explains, "Calm yourselves."

Euphemia clasps her hands together, "Zero…" she whispers

"The colonel and the others committed suicide when they realised how meaningless this operation was. Euphemia, you were willing to sacrifice yourself for the commoners. You haven't changed."

I shoot over her and the soldiers dodge the bullets, looking outside to see that the other members of the Black Knights had their own guns raised and aimed at them. "Son of a-"

"I heard that you're the sub viceroy now, your highness, Princess Euphemia Li Britannia." Zero addresses the young woman before him while I fix my mask properly on my head.

"It's not an appointment I'm happy with…"

"No. That's because Clovis was murdered. By me."

"What's the reason for killing him then?!"

"Because Clovis was an offspring of _that man_."

"The Emperor." I fill in for him, as Euphemia didn't understand.

"Are you going to kill me too?" Euphemia asks, her eyes widening as Zero withdrew his gun.

"No. What kind of an older brother would do that?" Zero laughs and passes his gun to me, then unclasping his mask from his head. I smirk from inside my own mask.

"No…it can't be…" Euphemia whispered and brought her hand to her mouth.

"It's me, Euphy." Lelouch pulled down the black cloth that covered his mouth.

"Lelouch…they said that you and Nunna died in the war!" Euphy exclaimed.

"No. with the help of the Ashfords we managed to live with different surnames, of course." He laughs.

"Lelouch…" Euphy wipes her tears and runs up to the unmasked man, and slapped him. I burst out laughing.

"Euphy?" Lelouch asks, cradling his cheek.

"You killed big brother Clovis!"

"Your father banished his own children to a country he knew he was going to declare war on." Lelouch growled.

"So? Clovis had nothing to do-"

"He ordered the deaths of many Japanese Euphy, including me. I was caught up between terrorist activity when I was driving back home with my friend after a day out when a group of soldiers said I had to die. Luckily I was saved by someone. I could have died that day and no one would have been able to protect Nunnally…" Lelouch stood up straight and wrapped his arms around his younger sister.

"Lelou…I never knew that…" She whispers in his neck.

I smile sadly but clear my throat, breaking the two's embrace, "Lelouch, the business with the Knight?"

He nods, "Yes." He then turns to Euphemia.

"Euphemia, you must promise to not make Suzaku Kururugi your knight."

"Huh? A knight? But I thought Elevens couldn't go that far in the ranks?"

"It's going to happen soon, and we're preventing that to happen to you." I answer.

"Oh. With which royal?"

"Nunnally Vi Britannia. Her Knight will be Suzaku Kururugi, and you cannot steal him from her, okay?" I order.

"Who are you anyways? Nunnally is that you?" she asks with hopeful eyes.

"Do you think Nunnally would laugh at me when you slapped me?" Lelouch whines and points to a red mark that graced his fine skin.

"I guess not. May I know who you are? I don't feel comfortable speaking like this…"

I look at Lelouch and he nods. So I unclasp my own mask and tuck it under my arm, removing my hair from its messy bun and letting my blonde hair fall down.

"Whoa…you're beautiful!" Euphy gasps.

I blush in response, "Thankyou…I guess. Means a lot from royalty I suppose." I laugh.

She tilts her head, "Haven't we met before…with Suzaku?"

My eyes widen, I forgot she had met me the first day I landed here! How could I forget?

"You've met her…with Suzaku?" Lelouch repeats.

I nod, "Yeah. It's Jenna. Glad to meet you again, Euphy." I smile at the beaming princess.

"How come you know about Lelouch?"

"We live together." I state, giving Lelouch a look.

"H-hey! Stop telling her stuff like that!" Lelouch shouts, his face brightening.

"Really? I didn't know big brother actually felt any attraction what so ever to the feminine species but his mother and sister?"

I crack up laughing.

"I'm sorry Euphy, but our time is up. Do you have a phone number we can keep in contact with?" Lelouch smiles softly.

"Sure." She tells us her phone number and we exchange information.

"I may or may not have mentioned to Cornelia that Lelouch and Nunnally were still alive, and that we might have killed them. So she's confused at the moment. Make sure you don't tell her that they are alive, but that their bodies were found so there is a chance if she ever discusses the topic with you." I told Euphy before Lelouch activated the bombs from the lower floor.

We jumped out the window and passed Euphemia over to Inoue, who directed the confused but happy princess to one of the boats. Zero and I ran to a large yacht, the rest of the Black Knights joining us.

The smoke cleared from the building as the yacht moved slowly forward, the life boats around it. Zero switches on the camera for a live broadcast.

"My dear Britannians have no fear. All of the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound. I Zero, and my accomplice Eternity, return them to you unharmed. "

The lights above us turn on and the Black Knights switch on their half masks so no one could identify them.

"People! Fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit! "Zero bellowed.

"We are the Black Knights! We of the Black Knights stand with all those who have no weapons to wield…regardless of whether they are Elevens or Britannians!" I proclaimed, my chest feeling light.

"The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage, and they mercilessly executed them! It was a wanton and meaningless act; therefore, they have been punished…just as former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed Elevens." Zero declared.

"We cannot stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out, and so we made him pay for his actions. Zero and Eternity will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will we tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong." I nearly choked, remembering Euphemia's death.

"The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed! Wherever oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again, no matter how mighty or formidable our foe may be! Those of you with power fear us!" Zero swung his left hand out dramatically.

"Those of you without it, rally behind us!" I yell, swinging my right hand and grasping my own little world.

"We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world!" we declare together, our eyes lighting up as we grinned in our masks.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hello hello hello!**

**And so, I present you Chapter 9; The Black Knights.**

**Hope you're all having fun at school you northern hemisphere peeps~! XD**

**-Cookielova**


End file.
